Because of My Twin
by seira knight
Summary: Taehyung sebal dan merasa dikhianati oleh kembarannya. Ia bertekad akan membawa kembarannya kembali, meskipun itu artinya ia harus menyamar sebagai yeoja!Akankah ia berhasil?Bagaimana kehidupan Taehyung dengan identitas barunya? Dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan namja populer di sekolah barunya?-Maybe its Straight ff slight KookV/VKook, Taehyung,Jungkook,others
1. Chapter 1

Hai...hai..hai...

Annyeong...i'm a new author here..

Nama pena aku ambil dari salah satu tokoh di webtoon 'Noblesse', yang pernah baca pasti tau.^^

Biar akrab panggil aja 'Sei'.

Hmmm...sebenarnya ini bukan akun pertamaku di ffn sih...story ini juga udah pernah aku publish dg nama pena sweetberrypeach. Tapi sekarang aku ganti di sini karna suatu hal.

Oke deh segitu aja perkenalannya...langsung aja...this is my story...

.

.

*************BMT*************

 **Because of My Twin [It's Mint Na Bokura Remake]**

 **Lenght** : Chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance, Comedy, School-life

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Eunji, Cheon Song Yui, and other

 **Disclaimer : BTS belong to themselves. Mint Na Bokura created by Wataru Yoshizumi. I just re-write this story because i like them.**

 **Untuk chapter awal cerita persis dg komik Mint Na Bokura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jika ini akan membawa Eunji kembali…..Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun yang diperlukan."_

May, 2015 - _Murid baru telah datang di ARMY Senior High Boarding School-_

Seorang yeoja tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas X-B dengan sedikit ragu di wajahnya, terlihat menghela nafas sejenak untuk meyakinkan keputusan yang diambilnya. Dengan senyum yang mulai mengembang ia akhirnya meyakinkan diri untuk melangkah maju mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuk", terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam kelas yang ia yakini sebagai suara _songsaengnim_ -nya. Ia pun membuka pintu dan mulai memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kelas barunya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru lagi. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"ujar Lee songsaengnim mempersilahkan.

" _Ne songsaengnim, Annyeong_ … Kim Taehyung _imnida, bangapseumnida_!,"kata Taehyung dengan lantang sembari menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Keadaan kelas pun mulai gaduh oleh suara bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub yang sangat berlebihan. Taehyung pun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Namun tidak dengan salah satu murid yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya setelah melihatnya memasuki ruang kelas. Ya, dia terlihat _shock_ dan merasa darahnya telah mencapai ubun-ubun…- _marah_.

"Baiklah, sudah dapat kalian simpulkan hanya dengan melihatnya. Kim Eunji pindah ke sekolah ini pada bulan April yang lalu. Dan ini adalah saudara kembar perempuannya. Dia tidak bisa datang pada bulan April kemarin karena ada suatu hal di rumahnya….,"Lee _songsaengnim_ pun menjelaskan.

"Tae….Taehyung?,"tunjuk _yeoja_ yang tengah berdiri di tempatnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai Eunji-ya,"balas Taehyung dengan senyumnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya Eunji pun langsung menubruk Taehyung dengan tidak elitnya. "YAK! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" teriaknya membuat pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju pada mereka, _heran_.

 _SKIP_

"Jadi, JELASKAN!,"perintah Eunji sambil meletakkan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dadanya. Mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sebuah tempat yang aman, tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke sana.

"Hmm….penjelasannya adalah….seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak datang, jadi aku kejar ke sini. Karena kau sangat egois, dengan pindah diam-diam ke sini," ujar Taehyung santai.

"Itu bukan intinya,"balas Eunji dengan nada menahan emosinya. Terlihat ia mengusap pelan pelipisnya.

"LALU ADA APA DENGAN PAKAIAN ITU? SIAPA ADIK PEREMPUANKU?KAMU ADALAH ….."

"PSSST…."Taehyung dengan sigap membekap mulut Eunji. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Pelankan suaramu!...Seseorang bisa mendengarmu..,"katanya berbisik.

"Adik laki-laki ku…Ugh…" ujar Eunji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, masih dengan tangan Taehyung yang setia menutup mulutnya.

"Aish! Lepaskan wig bodoh itu! Ini sangat menjijikkan!,"kata Eunji sambil menarik paksa rambut panjang yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung.

" _Ouch_ ….apa yang kau lakukan?, ini sakit…aku menggunakan pin di sini,"rintih Taehyung sambil mengusap rambutnya. Eunji hanya menatapnya sebal. Mereka berpandangan tanpa ada obrolan selama beberapa saat.

 _Kisah ini bermula pada 2 bulan yang lalu._

*Flashback On

 _At Home_

"Eunji-ya, Taehyung-ah… Appa akan pergi ke Hawai dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis. Apa kalian ingin ikut, sekalian untuk libur musim semi kalian?Eomma tidak bisa ikut…,"kata pada kedua anak kembarnya.

"Eh? Kita bisa pergi denganmu _appa?Jeongmal?,"_ kata Taehyung antusias.

"Ya, tentu saja. Banyak tempat di Hawaii yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Bagaimana?"

"Yeah, _Great Lucky_! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan Eunji-ya!,"teriak Taehyung semangat. Namun raut muka berbeda ditampakkan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi….,"katanya lirih.

"Kenapa tidak?,"tanya Taehyung heran.

"Ada turnamen olahraga selama liburan musim semi,"

"Klub Basket ball? Kenapa tidak bolos saja?",usul Taehyung dengan ide gilanya.

"Tidak. Itu sangat tidak mungkin…."kata Eunji dengan ekspresi sendu. _Kamu tidak akan mengerti…_."tambahnya dalam hati.

SKIP

" _Come on, Let's Go!"_

"Ini akan sangat membosankan tanpamu,"kata Taehyung seraya menoleh pada saudara kembarnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Yeah, aku juga ingin ikut. Tapi…..,"sahut Eunji menggantungkan ucapannya. "Tae-ah, pergilah duluan. Ini adalah turnamen, jika kami terus menang maka kami akan jadi sangat sibuk, tapi jika tim kami kalah, itu akan jadi liburan musim semi bagiku. Lalu aku akan menyusulmu jika itu memungkinkan,"kata Eunji menambahkan.

"Baiklah"…..kalau begitu kalahlah secepat mungkin,"balas Taehyung dengan muka polosnya.

"…."

SKIP

"Wuaaaa…itu sangat indah…keren sekali…Itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. _Appa_ …aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa melihat lebih dekat lagi dari ini….,"teriak Taehyung dengan exitednya ketika melihat pertunjukan yang dilakukan ikan paus di laut lepas. Ya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah kapal di Hawaii untuk melihat keindahan alam di sana.

"Taehyung-ah… _appa_ merasa mabuk laut sekarang,"jawab dengan muka pucatnya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar mabuk laut.

Taehyung menghiraukan keluhan appanya, ia malah serius dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Oh yeah, kami belum mendapat kabar apapun dari Eunji. Aku yakin pasti klubnya selalu menang, jadi masih terus bertanding sampai sekarang. Aku yakin klubnya pasti memiliki skill yang sangat bagus." gumamnya.

 **Taehyung POV**

Beberapa lama kemudian, kami masih belum juga menerima kabar apapun dari Eunji. Itu sangat mengecewakanku, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Ketika kami kembali pulang dengan membawa banyak oleh-oleh, di rumah sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Eunji saudara kembarku.

"Eunji pindah ke sekolah yang berasrama sekarang. Jadi dia tidak tinggal di sini, namun di asrama barunya,"Kata _eomma_ menjelaskan padaku perihal kepergian Eunji dari rumah.

"Eunji bilang, dia ingin pindah ke ARMY Senior High Boarding School…" kata _eomma_ menambahkan.

"Apa maksudmu _Eomma_?Kenapa mendadak sekali?,"ujarku tak bisa menerima penjelasan _eomma_.

"Ini surat untukmu, dari Eunji,"kata _Eomma_ sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku.

 _Eunji-ya….._

" _Tae-ah…mianhae…aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padamu. Aku yakin kamu tidak akan setuju, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya padamu. Aku akan kembali pada liburan musim panas nanti. Saat itu, aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Please tunggu aku sampai saat itu. Aku butuh sendiri. Your Lovely Twins….Eunji."_

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

 **Taehyung POV end**

"Cinta Pertama?"

"Ya itu benar, dia bertemu dengan seorang namja dari ARMY SHBS selama turnamen basketnya, dan dia jatuh cinta pada namja itu. By the way ini rahasia, jangan beritahu Taehyung,"kata Mrs. Kim pada suaminya.

"Tapi, apa-apaan ini, tidak mengatakan apapun ternyata dia pindah sekolah…."ujar yang nampaknya sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan anak perempuan serta istrinya. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Taehyung saat mengetahui bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan saudara kembar yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" _Untuk beberapa alasan, aku ingin bersama dengannya. Ini cinta pertama, jebal!,_ itu katanya saat minta ijin padaku. Ah…uri Eunji _neomu kyeopta_ …dia meminta ijin sambil menangis padaku. Aku tak bisa menolaknya," jelas menambahkan.

"Ini masih terlalu dini untuk cinta. Dia baru 16 tahun."sanggah tetap pada pemikirannya.

"Sepupunya, Hyerin mendapatkan cintanya pada usia 17 dan menikah saat usianya 19 tahun. Itu bukan masalah,"bela atas keputusannya.

"Tapi Hyerin bercerai 3 bulan kemudian,"kata mengingatkan.

"Ah…apa ini? Jadi kamu ingin mengatakan kalau apa yang aku lakukan dengan menjaga cinta pertama putriku ini salah? Kamu komplain dengan keputusannku?,"kata mulai sebal karena suaminya tidak sependapat dengan keputusannya menyetujui keinginan putrinya.

" _Ani…ani_ ….bukan begitu maksudnya…," menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kalau istrinya sudah mulai sebal bakal susah untuk membujuknya. Sepertinya harus mengalah pada keputusan istrinya. Tak sadar bahwa mereka tak hanya berdua di sana. Di balik pintu ruang itu terdapat seorang namja yang tengah shock dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Karena cinta pertamanya?Eunji mencintai _namja_ lain?Ini bohong kan?"gumam Taehyung yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya di ruang tengah. Ia merasa terpukul saat mengetahui kebenaran yang terungkap dari cerita _eomma_ nya. "Arrrrrgggghhhh…"

 _Eunji-ya….._

"Sejak kami lahir kami selalu bersama. Dia menjadi setengah dari diriku. Kami menjadi teman terbaik. Saat kami kecil, saat-saat di sekolah adalah saat yang menyenangkan. Kami selalu bermain dan menjahili teman. Kami selalu merencanakan sesuatu dengan matang. Kami juga mendapatkan julukan _"The demonic twins with the angelic faces"_. Tetangga dan teman-teman takut pada kami. Sejak masuk Junior HS, Eunji mulai berubah untuk beberapa alasan. Dia masuk klub sendiri, dia mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman yeojanya…dengan cepat waktu memisahkan kami….dan sekarang?",ingatan Taehyung mulai berputar mengulang kebersamaannya dengan Eunji.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan ini. Dia sangat egois mencintai _namja_ lain. _That's right,_ dia … . Aku masih di sini. Kim Taehyung tak akan pernah mengizinkan namja lain datang di antara kami."tekad Taehyung berapi-api.

SKIP

 _Blam…._

Suara pintu tertutup saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Taehyung?,"kata terkejut dan heran dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba-tiba di kamarnya.

"Appa, Aku juga ingin pindah ke ARMY SHBS sekarang!,"pinta Taehyung dengan nada yang lebih tepat disebut "memerintah".

"Eh?"

"Appa, bukankah appa juga merasa khawatir jika Eunji menyukai seorang namja? Aku akan pindah ke ARMY SHBS untuk menghentikannya!,"kata Taehyung bersemangat.

"Apakah kamu tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan semester? Kamu tidak akan bisa untuk pindah sekarang Taehyung-ah,"jawab .

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku appa! Gunakan koneksimu, bahkan koneksi _haraboji_ juga. Gunakan cara apapun agar aku bisa pindah ke sana sekarang!, paksa Taehyung.

"Hmmm….jika kamu sangat khawatir dengan saudara kembarmu, maka baiklah. Aku setuju dengan idemu,"jawab yang langsung saja membuat Taehyung melonjak gembira. Ia pun memeluk appa nya erat.

" _Gumawo Appa….Youre The Best!,"_ teriak Taehyung gembira. hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd putranya itu.

 _A few days later…_

"Taehyung-ah….ada hal yang ingin appa sampaikan,"kata mengusik kegiatan Taehyung.

"Wae appa? Apakah Appa sudah berhasil menemukan cara agar aku bisa pindah ke ARMY SHBS?,"Tanya Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias menunggu kelanjutan info dari appanya.

" _Ne_ …teman bisnis appa mengenalkan appa dengan kepala yayasan ARMY SHBS, beliau adalah orang yang sangat lucu. Beliau pikir cerita kita sangat menarik, jadi beliau memperbolehkanmu untuk masuk ARMY SHBS sekarang,…tapi….,"

"Tapi kenapa _appa_? Apa aku harus menjalani serangkaian tes kelayakan dulu sebelum pindah ke sana? Atau Kepala Yayasan meminta bayaran yang lebih mahal daripada murid yang lain?,"Tanya Taehyung tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat _appa_ nya.

" _Ani_ …bukan itu semua…."

"Lalu apa?"

"Beliau bilang, _"Jika dia dapat tinggal sebagai murid yeoja"_ "lanjut .

"Mu….murid _yeoja_?"kata Taehyung memperjelas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia pun membatu mendengar penuturan sang _appa_.

"Di sana hanya tersisa satu tempat tinggal, dan itu di asrama yeoja. Jadi itu semua terserah padamu, mau tetap pindah ke sana namun berpenampilan sebagai _yeoja_ , atau biarkan saja Eunji saudara kembarmu menikmati masa-masa remajanya di dekat namja yang ia sukai,"kata menawarkan pilihan pada putranya.

' _Yang benar saja..._ _Aku….akan tinggal sebagai murid yeoja?_ _'_

" _Well_ , kalau _appa_ pikir... kamu dan Eunji akan terlihat sangat cocok sekali menjadi sepasang saudara kembar _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik. Yah…tapi selama ini kamu sangat membeci jika orang-orang mengiramu sebagai _yeoja_. Wajahmu memang bisa dikatakan sangat cantik untuk ukuran _namja_ …tak heran banyak yang mengira kalian kembar _yeoja_ , dan kamu tak akan segan memarahi orang yang mengiramu _yeoja_. Jadi cara ini mungkin sangat _impossible_ …."kata lagi menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung yang terlihat sedang shock mendengar satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan Eunji padanya adalah dengan menyamar sebagai _yeoja_.

 _BRAK!_ Taehyung sontak berdiri dan menunjukkan semangat berapi-apinya.

" _WHATEVER IT TAKES I'LL DO IT. I'LL DRESS UP AS A GIRL, I'LL DO ANYTHING! AND THEN, I'LL DEFINITELY BRING EUNJI BACK!"_

*Flashback Off

"Itulah alasannya kenapa aku berpenampilan seperti ini,"kata Taehyung sembari memasang kembali wig panjang yang ia ambil dari tangan Eunji. Eunji yang mendengar cerita dari kembarannya pun hanya bisa melongo tak pecaya.

"i..itu…sangat bodoh….Apa yang kamu, appa, dan kepala yayasan pikirkan dengan kelakuanmu ini?Aaarrrggghhh _EOMMAA WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?,_ teriak Eunji frustasi. Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan ini…dasar keluarga absurd.

" _By the way_ ,,,bukankah wig ini terlihat keren? Aku menggunakan rambut yang sama sepertimu agar terlihat cocok denganmu, aku juga menggunakan celana pendek di dalam rok ku, jadi jika tiba-tiba ada yang melihatnya tidak akan ketahuan. Oya, aku juga menggunakan _pad bra_ juga agar terlihat natural seperti _yeoja_ pada umumnya…,"curhat Taehyung riang.

"Persiapanmu sungguh matang sekali. Apa kamu membeli semua benda-benda ini?,"Tanya Eunji sedikit penasaran.

" _Ani_ …kenapa aku harus beli? Aku mengambilnya dari kamarmu,"jawab Taehyung santai yang langsng saja membuat Eunji memukul keras kepalanya.

" _PABO!PERVERT!_ Aku tak percaya ini. Kembali saja ke sekolah di mana kau berasal. DASAR TAEHYUNG GILA!"teriak Eunji sebal dengan tingkah saudara kembarnya.

" _NO WAY!_ Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana tanpamu. _YOU'RE PRECIOUS TO ME!,"_ balas Taehyung tak kalah kerasnya.

"Hhhhuufft…. Tae-ah, _Mianhae…jeongmal mianhae_ telah merahasiakan kepindahanku. _You're my precious little brother. I love you._ Aku juga ingin kamu selalu ada di dekatku. Tapi…kita tidak akan menjadi anak-anak selamanya, kita harus membatasi ketergantungan kita satu sama lain, kita juga butuh menjadi mandiri…Tae-ah..kamu juga bisa menemukan yeoja yang kamu cintai suatu saat nanti. Jadi… _please_ cobalah untuk memahami apa yang aku katakan,"kata Eunji seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa tak ada balasan dari saudaranya ia pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Taehyung dalam mode _blank_ nya.

"Zzzzzz"

"Yak! Sikap apa ini? Aku sedang serius Kim Taehyung!,"teriak Eunji sebal tepat di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung hanya pasrah tak menjawab ocehan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Aish…baiklah terserah padamu saja. Aku yakin kamu tak akan bertahan lama tinggal di sini sebagai yeoja. Kalau tidak ketahuan, ya pasti karena kamu yang tak tahan. Karena aku merasa bersalah padamu, jadi aku akan tutup mulut soal ini!,"kata Eunji seraya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali saat itu terjadi. Sampai aku berhasil membawamu kembali, Aku tak akan menyerah!,"katanya menyakinkan diri.

****Girl's Dorm****

"Yep…akhirnya selesai juga,"kata Taehyung puas setelah merapikan semua barang-barang yang ia bawa ke kamar barunya.

Tok….tok…tok…..

"Eum…siapa yang bertamu pada jam segini?"gumamnya heran. Ia pun segera menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Hai Tae-ah…apa kau sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangmu?,"kata tamu yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya itu.

"Eunji-ya…."

"Yeah….tak usah memasang tampang kaget begitu. Seperti yang kamu pikirkan, aku khawatir padamu, jadi aku datang menjengukmu,"kata Eunji menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya di kamar Taehyung.

"Gumawo Eunji-ya….."kata Taehyung melepas keterkejutannya. _"Sangat baik dan ramah…inilah Eunji ku…"_ batinnya senang.

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini teman sekamarku, namanya Lee Jihyun,"kata Eunji mengenalkan yeoja yang datang bersama dirinya.

"Ah…ne…senang berkenalan denganmu Jihyun-ssi. Kim Taehyung imnida, adik kembar Eunji eonni,"kata Taehyung memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Taehyung-ssi. Kalian benar-benar sangat mirip,"kata Jihyun menatap wajah mereka berdua bergantian.

"Oh ya, Tae-ah. Kamarmu juga untuk dua orang kan? Mana teman sekamarmu?,"Tanya Eunji yang heran melihat Taehyung masih sendirian di kamarnya.

"Dia sedang pergi, aku juga belum bertemu dengannya sejak masuk ke sini. Jadi aku hanya tau namanya Cheon Song Yui.,"jawab Taehyung.

"Oh, Yui-ssi. Jihyun-ah…kau dan Yui teman sekelas kan? Bagaimana orangnya?,"Tanya Eunji pada teman sekamarnya.

"Hmm….dia _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik. Tapi dia jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia terlihat seperti serigala yang menyendiri. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa daripada umurnya. Itu yang membuat kita kesulitan untuk sekedar mendekatinya. Ada juga rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia suka bepergian dengan laki-laki paruh baya,"jelas Jihyun yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan shock oleh dua orang di depannya.

"Ah… _ani…ani_ …itu kan hanya rumor saja. Jangan dipercaya,"ralat Jihyun merasa tak enak.

" _Berkencan dengan namja paruh baya? Sepertinya dia bukan yeoja yang normal_ ,"kata Taehyung dalam hati.

"Baiklah Tae-ah, kami kembali dulu. Selamat malam….,"pamit Eunji.

"Sepertinya akan sulit untuk berteman dengannya. Sudah jam 23.10 apa yang dia lakukan di luar asrama jam segini?,"gumam Taehyung melihat teman sekamarnya tak kunjung kembali ke asrama. "Ah mungkin saja dia sedang ijin untuk menginap di luar,"pikir Taehyung menghilangkan prasangka buruknya.

 _Kresek kresek…Krieeet….._

"Astaga….aapa itu?,"ucap Taehyung tergugup…."Jangan bilang kalau kau…Cheon Song Yui?,Yak! Kau mengejutkanku,"kata Taehyung pada seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya melewati jendela.

"Ah…. _mianhae_ mengejutkanmu, aku lupa kalau hari ini teman sekamarku datang,"jawabnya cuek.

" _Hmmm….auranya menyeramkan…."_ batin Taehyung dalam hati. "Um…Kim Taehyung _imnida_. Aku baru saja pindah di kelas B. _Bangapta."_

" _Bangapta,"_ balas Yui hanya sedikit menoleh dengan senyum tipis yang meski sekilas namun dapat Taehyung lihat.

"Hmm…sepertinya dia tak begitu menyeramkan melihat senyum manisnya tadi. Mungkin tak akan sesulit perkiraanku untuk berteman dengannya,"pikir Taehyung. Ia pun menoleh dan hanya melongo mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan menutup wajah dengan buku di depannya. "Astaga….kalau begini terus aku bisa gila. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat…selain Eunji tentu saja….berganti pakaian di depanku!Aaarrrghhhh,"jerit hati Taehyung frustasi. Yui hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Taehyung yang menurutnya aneh. Mereka kan sama-sama _yeoja_ ….pikir Yui.

"Hei…Taehyung…Kim Taehyung… _ireona_. Kalau kau tak segera bangun, kau akan terlambat berangkat ke sekolah,"suara Yui terdengar membangunkan Taehyung. Taehyung pun terlihat menggeliat kecil di ranjangnya. Dan….

"Srrreeet"Ia terbangun dengan segera. Tangannya langsung menyentuh rambut untuk memastikan ia masih terlihat seperti _yeoja_ di hadapan teman sekamarnya.

"Fiuuuuh….untung saja,"gumamnya lega."Selamat pagi" sapanya menutupi tingkah anehnya.

"Pagi juga. Kau tau kan mereka sudah menyiapkan sarapan di sekolah?"

"Ya, aku sudah tau,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. _By the way_ , apa kamu selalu memakai bandana saat tidur? Itu terlihat sedikit aneh,"kata Yui melihat bandana yang masih terpasang apik di rambut Taehyung.

"Ah ini…hehe…,"

"Ya sudah terserahmu saja, aku berangkat duluan. Bye…,"

 _Blam…._

"Huuffft….selamat…"

Kantin….

"Tae-ah…ke sini,"panggil Eunji di meja seberang. Di sana terlihat beberapa orang sekelasnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di asrama yeoja?,"Tanya Eunji setelah Taehyung duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya begitulah…."jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Cheon Song Yui?Apakah kalian sudah berteman?,"bisik Eunji pelan.

"Belum. Dan ini pertanda tidak bagus. Itulah, makanya kita kembali ke rumah saja Eunji-ya,"rajuk Taehyung dengan berbisik pula.

" _Big No_ ,"jawab Eunji tegas yang hanya dibalas keluhan oleh Taehyung. Ternyata susah membujuk kembarannya untuk mau kembali ke sekolah lama mereka.

"Wuaaah lihatlah mereka, sangat mirip sekali….,"suara teman-teman dari kelas lain pun terdengar memuji wajah keduanya.

"Apakah semua orang melihat kami?"

"Tentu saja"

"Saat Eunji pindah ke sekolah ini, dia sangat terkenal. Cantik dan cute. Satu bulan kemudian saudara kembarnya yang tak kalah cantik datang dan pindah ke sini juga. Jadi sekarang kalian sedang jadi pembicaraan hangat di sekolah ini,"jelas teman di depannya.

"Ah…hahaha…jadi itu alasannya…,"kata Taehyung tertawa hambar. Sedangkan Eunji memberenggut kesal.

"Oh iya, kamu akan masuk klub apa Taehyung?Apakah basketball juga sama seperti Eunji?"

"Oyeah, tentu saja. Itu olahraga yang sangat keren untuk namja sepertiku,"jawab Taehyung bangga. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan teman-temannya Taehyung pun berpikir sejenak, dan…

"Ah…maksudku olahraga basket memang keren untuk namja, dan aku juga ingin terlihat keren seperti namja," kata Taehyung meralat omongannya yang tak sadar mengatakan jenis kelamin sebenarnya.

"Oh…tomboy…ya ya,,,kami mengerti maksudmu…"

"Huufft…hampir saja…"gumam Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya.

"Apakah sudah mulai merasa nyaman sebagai _yeoja_?"Tanya Eunji saat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju klub basket Eunji.

"Yeah…tapi kadang-kadang aku keceplosan, ini sangat sulit, aku pikir mereka akan mengetahui ini secepatnya,'jawab Taehyung melas. Eunji hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Hmm…baiklah, kalau gitu aku duluan ya. Sepertinya klubku sudah dimulai,"pamit Eunji hendak berlari menuju klubnya. meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri.

"Ah..Eunji-ya! Ini penting. Aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"kata Taehyung mencegah kepergian Eunji. Eunji pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Taehyung dengan heran.

"Namja yang kau sukai, apakah kalian saling menyukai?"

"Jika aku mengatakan iya, apa kamu menyerah membawaku kembali?"

"Jadi, ini masih cinta sepihak. Siapa dia?"

"Aku takkan mengatakannya padamu"

"Aku akan segera menemukannya. Karena aku tahu, dia ada di tim basketball."kata Taehyung yakin.

"Tae-ah, aku serius. Aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi, jangan menggangguku jebal..!"pinta Eunji dengan penuh penekanan. Ia pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang termenung sendirian.

Jangan panggil Kim Taehyung kalau ia menyerah dengan misinya.

" _Well…it's time to interfere_. Karena inilah alasanku ke sini. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk membawamu kembali Eunji-ya,"tekad Taehyung. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di dekat dinding di lapangan basket indoor yang digunakan oleh klub basketball sekolahnya.

"Huh…di sini banyak sekali _namja_ yang tergabung dalam klub basketball, yang mana namja yang disukai Eunji?,"Tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengamati semua anggota _basketball namja_.

"Ah…daripada aku kesulitan mencari di sini akan lebih mudah jika aku masuk ke klub basket Eunji saja. Kan aku bisa dengan mudah mengamati gerak-gerik Eunji. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan latihan berat,"pikirnya masih dengan mengamati klub _namja_ di depannya.

"Hey…" terdengar suara seorang _namja_ menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Sangat berbahaya berdiri di situ. Jika kamu ingin melihat pertandingan kami, kamu bisa naik di tribun lantai dua,"kata _namja_ tersebut sambil menunjukkan letak tribun yang ia maksud.

" _Hmmm…..aku seperti pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya._ 'pikir Taehyung. "Ah..bukankah kau ...teman sekelasku?"

"Yeah"

"Umm….namamu adalah….emm…."ujar Taehyung dengan mode berpikirnya.

"Jeon Jungkook", jawab _namja_ itu seraya berbalik menjauhi tempat Taehyung berdiri karena mendengar bunyi peluit yang menandakan mulainya latihan mereka.

"Jungkook?,hmmm… _namja_ ini sangat tidak sopan dan sepertinya sangat tidak ramah. Huh…tapi aku tak peduli."

"Hey Jungkook-ah, katakan padaku. Siapa _namja_ yang paling keren di tim basketmu?,"Tanya Taehyung setelah ia berhasil mengejar langkah Jungkook.

"Huh?"Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya heran mmendengar pertanyaan dari _yeoja_ teman sekelas barunya itu. " _Enak saja yeoja ini memanggilku sok akrab"_ batin Jungkook kesal.

"Apakah di sana ada _namja_ special yang ketika pertama kali melihat para _yeoja_ akan jatuh cinta padanya?"kata Taehyung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada saudara kembarmu. Itu, tim yeoja sudah kembali dari latihan _outdoor_ nya,"jawab Jungkook menunjuk pada segerombolan _yeoja_ yang baru saja memasuki lapangan indoor.

Taehyung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jungkook. Terlihat segerombolan _yeoja_ di sana, dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Eunji yang tengah tersenyum ceria, atau lebih tepatnya tersipu ketika berbicara dengan seorang _namja_ di sana.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook. "Ya! Jungkook-ah, Siapa itu? Siapa _namja_ yang sedang berbicara dengan Eunji?,"tanyanya tak sabar.

"Oh,,itu Yoongi _sunbaenim_. Dia pelatih dari tim _yeoja_. Dia alumni ARMY SHBS juga. Jika ingatanku benar, sekarang dia tingkat 2 di Universitas,"jawab Jungkook.

"Jadi…ini yang terjadi. Sekarang aku tahu. Kau bodoh Eunji-ya, aku bisa melihat ekspresimu dengan jelas dari sini,"batin Taehyung tetap memandang ke arah Eunji dan Yoongi. Ia pun menggeram tak suka.

"Yak Jungkook-ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk kukatakan padamu. _Please_ dengarkan ini baik-baik,"kata Taehyung berapi-api. Jungkook hanya memandangnya heran. _"Huh….ada apa dengan yeoja di depannya ini?"_ batinnya kesal.

 **Yey..yey..yey...**

 **TBC/Delete ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai...hai...i'm back!_

 _Anybody miss me?_

 _None? Okay..nevermind...hiks...i'm strong!_

Ups#Abaikan

Okay...Sei _comeback_ bawa chapter 2 nih... ada ang nungguin lanjutan ff ini gak ya? hahaha

Eumm...sebelumnya mianhae karna post-nya lama...Okay deh..langsung aja...

 _check this out!_

 _************* **BMT** *************_

 ** _Because of My Twin [It's Mint Na Bokura Remake]_**

 _ **Lenght :** Chaptered_

 _ **Genre :** Romance, Comedy, School-life_

 _ **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Eunji, Cheon Song Yui, and other_

 _ **Disclaimer :** BTS belong to themselves. Mint Na Bokura created **by Wataru Yoshizumi.** I just re-write this story because i like them._

 _Untuk chapter awal cerita persis dg komik Mint Na Bokura._

 _************* **BMT** *************_

" _Ya! Jungkook-ah, Siapa itu? Siapa namja yang sedang berbicara dengan Eunji?,"tanyanya tak sabar._

" _Oh,,itu Yoongi sunbaenim. Dia pelatih dari tim yeoja. Dia alumni ARMY_ _S_ _HBS juga. Jika ingatanku benar, sekarang dia tingkat 2 di Universitas,"jawab Jungkook._

" _Jadi…ini yang terjadi. Sekarang aku tahu. Kau bodoh Eunji-ya, aku bisa melihat ekspresimu dengan jelas dari sini,"batin Taehyung tetap memandang ke arah Eunji dan Yoongi. Ia pun menggeram tak suka._

" _Yak Jungkook-ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk aku katakan. Please dengarkan ini baik-baik,"kata Taehyung berapi-api. Jungkook hanya memandangnya heran. "Huh….ada apa dengan yeoja di depannya ini?" batinnya kesal._

 **Eunji POV**

 _Shuut….._

"Kim Eunji- _ssi_ , gunakan gerakan yang lebih kuat saat kau memasukkan bola,"kata Yoongi setelah melihat usaha Eunji saat memasukkan bola dalam ring.

"Baik"….

" _Yoongi sunbae….sejak hari itu, aku mencintaimu…"_ batin Eunji.

*Flashback On

"Ah geez! Mengapa mereka membuat lantai seperti ini sih?,"ucapku kesal sambil merutuki lantai yang tak rata di depanku yang telah menyebabkanku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja sedang sepi.

"Aaaarrggh…kami kalah di pertandingan,,, sekarang aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya,,,uuggh… _so unlucky girl I'am_ …"kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ya, tim kami kalah dalam pertandingan. Aku sangat kesal. Mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali dan menyusul Taehyung ke Hawaii untuk menghabiskan liburan musim semi ku di sana.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?, apa kakimu terkilir?, tanya seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menoleh mendapatkan sesosok namja yang sangat tampan di depanku.

"Ah…Aku baik-baik saja,,,gwenchana…terima kasih…"kataku sambil berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri, bukannya aku sok tak butuh pertolongan, tapi aku kan tetap harus waspada dengan orang asing…yah meskipun orang asing yang tampan…hehehe…

"Akkh…brukk…"

"Sial…benar-benar unlucky girl. Di saat begini masih juga memalukan,"rintihku pelan.

"Kau tak bisa berdiri sendiri. Sepertinya kakimu benar-benar terkilir. Sebaiknya kau dibawa ke ruang UKS saja. Sini aku bantu,"katanya dan dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku.

"What?! Dia menggendongku ala _bridal style_ …Omaygat….jangan sampai dia mendengar degup jantungku yang seperti mau lepas ini"batinku antara senang bercampur malu.

"Ah… _mi..mianhae_ , pasti sangat berat,"ucapku malu.

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja. Dan kau sama sekali tidak berat,"katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

" _EOMMAAAA_ … _I'm so Luckyyy_ ….."teriakku dalam hati.

Sejak saat itu, aku mengaguminya, ah..ani..bahkan aku sudah mencintainya. Namanya Min Yoongi, nama yang keren untuk namja sekeren dia. Aku pindah ke ARMY SHBS karena mengikutinya setelah aku tahu kalau dia ternyata pelatih dari klub basket yeoja di sekolah ini. Dia sangat baik padaku, namun aku masih belum berani menyatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan sekarang….muncul pengganggu yang akan mengubah situasi romantisku…Arrrgghh….

Aku harus bertindak cepat.

"Yoongi sunbae!"

"Ya? Ada apa Eunji- _ssi_?"

"Eum…apa sunbae punya acara minggu ini?"tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Hmm….sepertinya tidak ada. _Wae_?"

"Emmm…bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"ucapku sambil menunduk malu. " _aaah..._ _akhirnya aku katakan juga_ ," batinku.

"Ah…baiklah kalau begitu. Kemana kita akan pergi?"tanyanya antusias.

"Eum…kemana saja terserah. Apa ada tempat yang ingin sunbae kunjungi?

"Hmmm…baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memikirkan tempatnya"

Omaygat….apa ini kenyataan?apa benar Yoongi _sunbae_ mau keluar denganku?Yey!Akhirnya ada kemajuan juga!Yuhuuuu…jerit hatiku senang.

"Jadi…siapa saja yang akan pergi bersama kita?"tanyanya masih dengan senyum mengembang.

"EH?"

"Ah ya…tim basket _yeoja_ sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras akhir-akhir ini. Akan lebih baik kalau sesekali kita refresing bersama, idemu sungguh brilian. Oh…tim basket _namja_ juga bisa bergabung dengan kita, agar lebih akrab,"ujarnya senang.

WHAT THE … "EOMMAAAA KENAPA JADI BEGINI?"

"Huh…aku kira aku berhasil mengajaknya keluar berdua, ternyata dia berpikir aku mengusulkan rencana refresing untuk klub basket…huuh…baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Mungkin dia tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaanku dan menganggapku sebagai anak kecil,"gumamku sebal.

"Hey anggota klub basketball, mari kita berkumpul sebentar,"teriakku di kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Yoongi sunbae berencana mengajak kita refreshing saat hari Minggu nanti, apa ada yang ingin ikut?"kataku menawarkan. Yah kali aja mereka tak ada yang berminat, kan jadi keuntunganku juga akhirnya bisa pergi berdua dengan Yoongi _sunbae_.

"Yoongi _sunbae_? Aku ikut!"

 _DEG…..suara itu…_

 **Eunji POV End**

"Yoongi _sunbae_? Aku ikut!", teriak Taehyung semangat.

"Oh No! Ini buruk. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Yoongi _sunbae?"_ batin Eunji terkejut. " _A…ani yo_ …Tae- _ah,_ kau tak bisa ikut dengan kami. Ini khusus untuk klub _baske_ _t_ _ball_ , dan kau orang luar….,"kata Eunji tergugup.

"Aku bukan orang luar kok,"jawab Taehyung tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku sudah resmi jadi manajer tim basket _namja_. Tadi Jungkook _-iie_ sudah mengajukanku pada kapten mereka,"jelas Taehyung dengan muka berbinar.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya memperkenalkanmu pada kapten kami,"sela Jungkook menyanggah perkataan Taehyung.

" _Whatever_ ….Baiklah, yang penting aku akan menantikan perjalanan kita minggu nanti. Yeah…pasti akan sangat seru…,"kata Taehyung sambil melenggang pergi.

"Yak!Apa benar kau yang membantunya?,"tuduh Eunji pada Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Terserah kata kalian deh,"kata Jungkook tak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan si kembar yang menurutnya sama-sama _absurd_ itu.

"Celana pendek..OK, Kaos kaki panjang…OK, Wig keren…OK, Bandana…siap. Yeah…Kim Taehyung _ready for action!"_

 ** _School…._**

"Huft…persiapanku untuk ke sekolah lebih lama daripada biasanya. Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk berangkat lebih awal dan berusaha untuk membujuk Eunji agar mau kuajak kembali ke sekolah lama."

"Ish….sepi sekali…"gumam Taehyung melihat keadaan koridor sekolahnya. "Sial…ternyata jamku mati. Arrrgh…berarti aku sudah telat. Jam pertama matematika, dan _songsaengnim_ pasti tak akan meperbolehkanku masuk kelas. Hmm…bolos aja deh kalau gitu….,"Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kearah belakang sekolah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas bangku panjang yang terletak di taman belakang sekolah.

"Oh…rasanya menyenangkan…tapi aku mulai merasa ngantuk…."

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?"terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi rasa kantuk Taehyung.

"Yeah…"ucap Taehyung seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Wah…seperti yang kuduga. Aku melihatmu melompat dari jendela koridor sekolah, aku berpikir kalau itu pasti seorang _namja,"_ kata wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Mmm… _nuguseyo_?"

"Ah…aku Mrs. Amber, kepala yayasan di sini,"jawab wanita tersebut dengan senyum penuh wibawanya.

"Oh… _nice to meet you_ Miss…

" _Nice to meet you too_ Taehyung- _ssi_. Bagaimana keadaanmu di asrama?

"Ah…itu…"

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekelasmu?Apakah kau memainkan peran dengan baik?,"

"Ah.. _ne_ , _no problem_. Meski kadang suka keceplosan, tetapi teman-teman masih belum ada yang mencurigaiku,"jawab Taehyung jujur.

"Hahaha...Itu karena wig yang kamu gunakan. Mereka berpikir bahwa kamu _yeoja_ , apalagi saudaramu sangat mirip denganmu,"kata Mrs. Amber."Mmm…dan bagaimana usahamu membujuk Eunji untuk kembali ke rumah?Apakah dia sudah menyerah pada cinta pertamanya?,"lanjut Mrs. Amber antusias. Sepertinya kata-kata _appa_ Taehyung tentang kepala yayasan benar adanya. orang yang unik yang mau saja menerima permintaan konyol Kim Taehyung.

"Huuh….Eunji itu memang saudara kembarku. Kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Sudah jelas-jelas dia itu masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Masih saja terus mengejarnya. Tapi dia sangat bahagia saat di dekat _namja_ itu, aku jadi tak bisa masuk di antara mereka,"ujar Taehyung kesal.

"Hmmm….jadi begitu….Lalu, bagaimana dengan teman sekamarmu, Cheon Song Yui- _ssi?"_

"Yui- _ssi_ _?_ Anda mengenalnya?"

"Ya…tentu saja. Aku sudah menjadi guru di sekolah ini sejak aku masih muda. Orang tua Yui lulusan dari sekolah ini. Aku guru mereka, dan aku juga orang yang menjodohkan keduanya,"jawab bangga.

"Oh…"

"Saat di Junior HBS dia termasuk yeoja yang sangat energik dan bersemangat. Tapi saat masuk Senior HBS dia berubah. Dia tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Aku khawatir dengan hal itu,"kata Mrs. Amber menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Yeah, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Tapi dia memang tidak ramah dan aku belum pernah melihat dia tertawa. Dia juga terlihat tidak mempunyai banyak teman,"kata Taehyung menambahkan.

"Benarkah?, Taehyung- _ssi,_ berteman baiklah dengannya, _jebal_."pinta dengan tulus.

"Hmm…Baiklah. Tapi aku tak yakin dia mau berteman denganku,"kata Taehyung menyetujui permintaan Mrs. Amber.

" _Jeongmal?_ Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Ne….ah, tapi Mrs. Amber, kenapa Anda menjadikanku teman sekamar Yui- _ssi?_ Apa Anda tidak khawatir?Anda kan tahu aku ini _namja_ ,"tanya Taehyung penasaran, kenapa dia tak dijadikan sekamar dengan Eunji saja yang notabene saudara kembarnya, jadi tak perlu khawatir meski dia _namja_.

"Ah…sama seperti yang aku katakana pada _appa_ mu, aku tak khawatir membiarkanmu sekamar dengan Yui. Karna jika kau macam-macam dengannya, dia bisa mengatasimu dengan mudah. Dia berlatih bela diri sejak kecil"

"Oh…jadi begitu…baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa Mrs. Amber,"pamit Taehyung karena bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi.

" _Ne_ …jaga diri baik-baik. Dan jangan sering-sering bolos,"kata Mrs. Amber mengingatkan. Taehyung hanya membalas dengan cengiran khas serta V sign milikinya.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja,"gumam Mrs. Amber.

-Girls Dorm-

" _Lotte World_?"

"Yeah, klub _basketball_ mengadakan rekreasi bersama. Jika kamu ada waktu, kamu boleh ikut,"ajak Taehyung mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Ah… _mianhae_ , aku sangat sibuk."

"Oh…baiklah"

"Oya, aku pikir aku akan pulang telat malam ini. Bisakah kau membiarkan jendela tetap terbuka untukku?"

"Baiklah, tentu saja,"balas Taehyung. "Hmm…keluar malam lagi…jika aku mengatakan ini pada Mrs. Amber apa akan baik-baik saja?, apa beliau akan lebih khawatir lagi?"gumam Taehyung pelan.

**LOTTE WORLD**

"Waaah...Eunji- _ssi_ , aku tak tau kau punya saudara kembar. Kalian sangat mirip..."

"Ah...iya. Jadi _sunbae_ kenalkan...in-.."

" _Annyeong_ Yoongi _sunbae_! Kenalkan, Kim Taehyung _imnida_! Aku adik kembar Eunji _eonni_. _Bangapseumnida_!,"sapa Taehyung lantang memotong kalimat Eunji.

" _Eurgh..."_

"Ah..haha..salam kenal juga Taehyung _-ssi_. Kamu _yeoja_ yang enerjik sekali,"Yoongi tersenyum melihat dua _yeoja_ kembar anak didiknya itu.

" _Takkan kubiarkan Taehyung mengganggu rencanaku. Selama Taehyung belum tau namja yang aku sukai, pasti rencana pdkt ku aman. Hehehe..."_

"Hei Eunji-ya...kuberitau sesuatu ya..."kata Taehyung merendahkan suaranya. Terlihat ia memposisikan bibirnya tepat di daun telinga saudara kembarnya.

"Eumm?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak tau ya..."

"EH?"

"Namja yang kamu sukai itu..."

DEG

"Yoongi _sunbae_ kan?"

 _JDARRRR!_

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _Hem...hem..._

 _gimana? gimana?_

 _terlalu pendek ya?_

 _seperti yang Sei bilang di awal tadi...mianhae karna post-nya lama..hehe..._

 _saking sok sibuknya sampai gak sempet post ni ff..hehe.._

 _Oya...untuk chapter 2 ini porsi VKook/KookV nya belum kelihatan ya...karna masih ngejelasin situasi di sana._

 _InsyaAllah mulai chapter depan sudah agak banyak porsi buat VKook/KookV nya..._

 _VKook/KookV shipper yang sabar ya...hahaha..._

 _Okay..segitu aja cuap-cuapnya..._

 _Oya Sei mau ucapin makasih banget yang udah baca, follow, and favorite in ff ini._

 _And **Big Thanks** to readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngasih review di ff ini.._

 **KookieRun** : _Wuaaah...makasiih..makasiih...semoga ceritanya juga menarik ya...hehe...tuh kan..tuh kan..emang si dedek makin ke sini makin manly..aseeek..nih udah dilanjut..moga makin suka..^^_ || **kookk** : _ini sudah dilanjut..moga suka..^^ nasib Tae? kita lihat aja lanjutannya..*smirkmisterius_ || **taehyungkece** : _sudah dilanjut...happy reading..^^_

Yuppiiieeee...Selamat Membaca...

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wah...wah...

lagi-lagi Sei lama banget update-nya yak?

*ambil mic

*tarik nafas

"Mianhae..mianhae hajiman.."

*abaikan

Okay...Sei balik bawa BMT chapter 3 nih... masih adakah yang nungguin lanjutan ff ini?

Eumm...Okay deh..langsung aja...

check this out!

*************BMT*************

 **Because of My Twin [It's Mint Na Bokura Remake]**

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Comedy, School-life

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Eunji, Cheon Song Yui, and other

Disclaimer : BTS belong to themselves. **Mint Na Bokura created by Wataru Yoshizumi**. I just re-write this story because i like them.

Untuk chapter awal cerita persis dg komik Mint Na Bokura.

*************BMT*************

"Waaah...Eunji- _ssi_ , aku tak tau ternyata kamu punya saudara kembar. Kalian sangat mirip..."

"Ah...iya. Jadi _sunbae_ kenalkan...in-.."

" _Annyeong_ Yoongi _sunbae_! Kenalkan, Kim Taehyung _imnida_! Aku adik kembar Eunji _eonni_. _Bangapseumnida_!,"sapa Taehyung lantang memotong kalimat Eunji.

" _Eurgh..."_

"Ah..haha..salam kenal juga Taehyung _-ssi_. Kamu _yeoja_ yang enerjik sekali,"Yoongi tersenyum melihat dua _yeoja_ kembar anak didiknya itu.

" _Takkan kubiarkan Taehyung mengganggu rencanaku. Selama Taehyung belum tau namja yang aku sukai, pasti rencana pdkt ku aman. Hehehe..."_

"Hei Eunji- _ya_...kuberitau sesuatu ya..."kata Taehyung merendahkan suaranya. Terlihat ia memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan daun telinga saudara kembarnya.

"Eumm?"

"Jangan kamu pikir aku tak tau ya..."

"EH?"

"Namja yang kamu sukai itu..."

DEG

"Yoongi _sunbae_ kan?"

*************BMT*************

"B-b..bagaimana kau tau?"

"Itu sangat terlihat jelas di wajahmu, bagaimana caramu memandang Yoongi _sunbae_ , bagaimana rona wajahmu saat berbicara dengannya...semua orang akan langsung tau gelagatmu, dan aku tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk tidak peka tentang siapa cinta pertamamu, huh..", Taehyung jadi sebal sendiri setelah mengetahui bahwa tebakannya benar.

Sekali lagi Taehyung membisikkan sesuatu pada kembarannya. "Hari ini kupastikan kau tak akan bisa dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ "

"Eh?...kenapa gitu?"

"Karna aku akan selalu mengawasimu"

"Hei...hei...itu kan tak adil.."

Nampaknya Taehyung tak mempedulikan protes dari kembarannya. Ia segera melenggang menuju teman-temannya. "Itu keputusanku! Ayo segera berkumpul"

"Hei...YAK! KIM TAEHYUUUNG!

Setelah masuk area _Lotte World_ , mereka semua pun berkumpul untuk mendengarkan arahan dari Yoongi sebagai pengawas rombongan. Taehyung yang disusul Eunji pun sudah masuk dalam lingkaran perkumpulan tersebut.

Di depan tampak Yoongi sedang menghitung anggotanya. "Hemm...kita semua berjumlah 16 orang _right_?"tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Yaaaaa,"jawab para anggota serempak.

"Baiklah...karena tidak mungkin kita kemana-mana bersama 16 orang, jadi sebaiknya kita bagi kelompok dan kita berpencar. Nanti kita berkumpul di tempat ini lagi saat jam makan siang. Sepakat?"

" _Okay sir!"_

"Baiklah...kalau begitu silahkan menikmati liburan kalian!"

"Yey... _gumawo sunbae_!"

"Jongin- _ah_ kutantang kau naik _Bungee Drop_!", kata Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk _join_ dengannya.

"Boleh...siapa takut. _Kajja_!"

Beberapa anggota mulai membentuk kelompok kecil dan memulai petualangan mereka. Hanya tinggal segelintir anak saja yang masih bingung menentukan pilihannya, termasuk Eunji yang masih diam di tempat, dan Taehyung yang setia menemani ( _read_ : mengawasi) saudari kembarnya agar tidak kabur dan melancarkan pdktnya pada Yoongi _sunbae_ mereka.

"Yoongi _sunbae_ ayo kita pergi ke _'the haunted house'_!"ajak Naeun sambil mendekati Yoongi _sunbae_.

Dengan satu teriakan Naeun pun, beberapa siswi akhirnya banyak yang mengerubungi Yoongi. "Boleh, jadi siapa saja yang mau ikut ke _'the haunted house'_?"tawar Yoongi.

"Ahhh...aku ikuuut,"sahut Bo Mi semangat.

"Aku juga!"teriak Eunji senang. _'Waaah...ini kesempatan. Yaaah walaupun tidak cuma berdua, tapi saat di dalam nanti aku bisa menyelundup di sisi Yoongi sunbae dan pura-pura takut lalu memegang tangannya...kyaaaa~~~~'_

 _GREEPP_

' _Eh?'_

"Apa kau sudah lupa Eunji _**eonni**_? Hari ini kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.. _kajja_ kita ke _Gyro Swing_ dulu, setelah itu _Gyro Drop_ , dan menyusul Sehun ke _Bungee Drop_..Yay!, Eunji pun dengan sangat tak rela melepaskan kesempatannya karena dia diseret oleh kembaran menyebalkannya.

"Yak Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"ujar Eunji mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _You're welcome my sweety twins_ ", balas Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotak khasnya.

"Eurghh"

Akhirnya Eunji dan Taehyung benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya berdua. Meski pada awalnya Eunji merasa sebal, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai menikmati permainannya dengan Taehyung. Eunji akui bahwa sebenarnya ia juga merindukan kebersamaanya dengan saudara kembarnya itu, apalagi setelah mereka berpisah untuk beberapa bulan. Karena sebelumnya mereka tak pernah berpisah selama itu. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat bahwa kedatangan Taehyung menjadi halangan untuknya dalam mendekati _first love_ nya, membuat Eunji jengkel setengah gila.

"Hei Taehyung- _ah_ , kita istirahat sebentar _ne_? Aku haus,"kata Eunji menginterupsi kegiatan Taehyung yang tengah membuat daftar perjalanan bermain mereka selanjutnya.

"Ah... _ani,_ aku tak haus. Nanti saja setelah kita selesai na-"

"Yak!Kalau begitu kamu tunggu di sini dulu aja, aku mau beli minum,"potong Eunji yang langsung bergegas dari duduknya.

Taehyung pun dengan sigap segera berdiri. "Stop! Biar aku yang belikan. Kamu di sini aja. Jangan kemana-mana. Duduk manis dan tunggu aku di sini,"kata Taehyung yang kemudian bergegas mencari stan minuman terdekat.

.

.

'Hmm...coba kita pilih menunya... _cola_ untukku dan _strawberry milk_ untuk Eunji'

" _Ahjussi_.. _cola_ nya satu dan _strawberry milk_ nya satu _juseyo_..."Taehyung menunjuk pada minuman yang diinginkannya. Karena tidak terlalu antri, Taehyung pun segera mendapat minuman yang pesannya." _Gumawo ahjussi_ "

"Hei Taehyung- _ah_!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Taehyung-pun menoleh mencari sumber suara. "Oh..hai Jihyun-ah, kamu datang juga? Oh.. _i see..._ apa kamu anggota klub basket _yeoja_ juga?,"

"Hei...hei...dasar kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku kan memang sudah jadi anggota klub basket sejak awal,,huuh,"kata Jihyun menanggapi pertanyaan konyol Taehyung. "Oh ya..aku mau bertanya sesuatu,"

"Uhum...silahkan,"balas Taehyung sembari meminum _cola-nya_.

"Apa kamu tau kalau Eunji menyukai Yoongi _sunbae_?"

" _Yeah..i know_ ,"jawab Taehyung singkat.

" _Okey_...jadi kalau kamu sudah tau, kamu harus bantu Eunji supaya bisa dekat dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ , coba beri mereka waktu untuk bicara berduaan,"kata Jihyun dengan mata berbinar. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar mendukung _first love_ teman sekamarnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Jihyun, berbeda pula ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Taehyung. " _No way_! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! _I don't want Eunji having a boyfriend!"_

Untuk sesaat Jihyun terkesiap. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata dengan inosennya, "Oh.. _i see_ , jadi kamu tidak ingin kehilangan saudaramu? Pasti kamu berpikir kalau Eunji memiliki _namja chingu_ , dia akan melupakanmu dan tidak mengajakmu bermain lagi? _you've got a sister complex right?_."

"Aaah...ha..ha.a..."...'sialan..kenapa kata-katanya menusuk sekali..ckckc...=,=' batin Taehyung.

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja pasti nanti akan terlihat buruk, apa wajar seorang pelatih menjadikan salah satu pemainnya sebagai kekasihnya?"

"Hmm...menurutku sah-sah aja sih selama mereka bisa memilah antara urusan pribadi dengan latihan mereka."kata Jihyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Taehyung mengernyit tak suka. "Tapi kan banyak _yeoja_ yang mengejar Yoongi _sunbae_ , bagaimana kalau Eunji patah hati? Atau bagaimana kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ itu _playboy_?Itu akan jadi masalah, aku tak mau itu terjadi"

"Memang sih Yoongi _sunbae_ banyak yang suka, tapi Yoongi _sunbae_ bukan _playboy_ kok. Dia _namja_ dewasa yang keren, baik hati, dan dia juga orang yang selalu serius dengan suatu hubungan. Makanya bantu Eunji untuk dekat dengan Yoongi _sunbae_."

Taehyung tampak sedikit berpikir. "Tapi beda usia mereka ka-"

"Eunji memang suka dengan _namja_ yang dewasa seperti itu,"potong Jihyun. "Lagian beda usianya tak begitu jauh juga kan, yaaah kalau aku sih memang lebih suka dengan _namja_ yang seumuran denganku. _Namja_ seperti Jeon Jungkook dari tim basket namja misalnya... _kyaaaaaa~~~"_

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama seseorang yang familiar dengan pendengarannya. "Jeon Jungkook? _Namja_ itu populer?"katanya sedikit meragukan.

"Yuuuuup... _he's the most popular sophomore on the team_!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya...sayangnya kau tak bisa melihat dia hari ini, dia tidak ikut,"kata Taehyung setelah mengingat bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah _namja_ yang ia temui di lapangan basket, sekaligus _namja_ yang ia 'paksa' memperkenalkannya dengan kapten tim basket _namja_.

"Iya...sayang sekali dia ada keperluan lain. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak sedang berkencan."

'Jihyun sangat bersemangat sekali saat membicarakan Jeon Jungkook. Sepertinya ia memang menyukai _namja_ itu'pikir Taehyung.

"Yakin banget kalau Jungkook tidak pergi kencan? Kali aja kan emang benar dia sedang menemui _yeoja chingu_ nya yang di sekolah lain.."goda Taehyung. Niat hati ingin memanas-manasin(?) si Jihyun.

Jihyun hanya tertawa pelan. "Yaah..untuk informasi saja, sebenarnya Jungkook itu tidak menyukai _yeoja_.

"Heeeeeeeh?"

Jihyun tak menghiraukan raut muka _shock_ Taehyung. "Tapi aku tetap suka... _kyaaaaa~~~~,"_ katanya berbinar.

Okey...Taehyung mulai menganggap aneh teman sekamar saudara kembarnya ini. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak menyukai _yeoja_ , eh..dia malah girang begitu...memangnya dia ini _fujoshi_ apa?'pikir Taehyung.

Belum sempat Taehyung memahami tingkah Jihyun, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan ocehan makhluk cerewet nan keras kepala itu.

" _Anyway...you've got to support Eunji_!"Jihyun mulai kembali pada topik awal mereka. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat Taehyung meninggallkan kembarannya.

" _No way_!"

"Eugh... _you're stubborn_!"kata Jihyun sedikit kesal.

Taehyung hanya mendengus pelan, hingga ia melihat bangku kosong di depannya.

" _OH SHIT!"_

"Yak! _wae?wae_? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak begitu?dasar...mengagetkan tau!,"teriak Jihyun tak kalah pelan dengan suara keterkejutan Taehyung.

"Yak Ish! Dimana Eunji? Aku memintanya untuk menunggu di sini. _Arrrrgggghhhhh_!"teriak Taehyung frustasi.

Oke..mari tinggalkan teriakan mereka sejenak.

.

.

 _At other side..._

'Wuuuaaaaa... _kyeowooo_...jadi pingin beli semuanya...'

Eunji sedang berkeliling melihat pernak-pernik di salah satu kios kecil di area _Lotte World_. Ia nampak tertarik dengan bermacam-macam gantungan ponsel yang dijajakan di sana. Salah satu yang diminatinya adalah gantungan ponsel permohonan dengan mini character berbentuk kelinci kesukaannya, semacam jimat yang biasanya dijual di kuil-kuil Jepang.

'Hmmm...semua lucu-lucu...coba kita lihat, sebaiknya aku beli yang mana ya?', Eunji mengambil beberapa gantungan ponsel tersebut dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak untuk menentukan pilihannya.

"Apa kamu juga akan membeli gantungan ponsel ini?"

 _DEG_

' _suara itu...'_

"A...ah Yoongi _sunbae_ , Mmmm...apa _sunbae_ juga mau beli?"

"Hmm...sepertinya begitu. Gantungannya unik,"jawab Yoongi ikut melihat-lihat gantungan ponsel tersebut.

'O.M.G!Kalau jodoh memang gak kemana ya...meski berusaha digangguin Taehyung, tapi kalau sudah jodoh memang ada aja jalannya untuk ketemu. Hehehehe...daaaan aku bisa beli gantungan _couple_ sama Yoongi _sunbae_. Yeeeeyyy!'batin Eunji girang.

" _I'm getting this one..for good luck coming_..Eheem...jadi Eunji-ssi mau beli yang mana?"tanya Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Eunji.

Eunji menunjukkan gantungan yang dipegangnya. "A..aah...itu...mm..ini.. _Love_... _Bunny_.."jawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Aaaah...jadi kamu lagi suka sama seseorang?"senyum Yoongi mengembang.

' _Aish..he's not noticing me'_

' _The one that i love ...is you'_

"Orang yang aku sukai itu _sun-_..."

 _BRUKK.._

 _SPAFF_

 _PLASSH!_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan santai dan tampang inosennya Taehyung berdiri di sebelah Eunji. " _Sorry_ , yang kamu beli tidak basah kan _eonni_?"

"TAEHYUNG!"

" _Peace_..."kata Taehyung sambil memamerkan senyum kotak serta V sign miliknya.

"AH Eunji-ssi, bajumu..."kata Yoongi khawatir.

" _I'm OK_ , aku ijin membersihkannya ke toilet dulu _sunbae. I'm fine_..."

.

.

 _At Toilet..._

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk bertemu Yoongi _sunbae_?"

"..."

" _Sorry Noona, But i really don't like how you're acting around_ Yoongi _sunbae_ "

"..."

"Saat seorang _yeoja_ jatuh cinta, ia pasti akan memasang tampang merona yang menggelikan. Aku tak ingin kau menunjukkan tampang seperti itu di depan Yoongi _sunbae_. Makanya aku tad-..."

" _Hiks..hiks..hiks_.."

"Eunji- _ya_...Eunji _noona_... _heyy_.."

"Hiks...pad..padahal..ak..aku sud..sudah menung..nggu momen seperti ini...hiks...tap..tapi apa yang telah kamu lakukan?"

" _Kyaaaaa~~~_ Eunji- _ya...mianhae_...yaaaa...jangan menangis..."

"Kau merusak segalanya!Huweeeeeee~~~~~"

"EUNJI-YAAAA...JANGAN MENANGIS...MIANHAEE!"

.

.

.

"Eunji _-ya...are you ok?_ "tanya Jihyun khawatir. Eunji berjalan dengan agak lesu ke arah Jihyun, diikuti dengan langkah gontai Taehyung di belakangnya yang tanpa ada niatan untuk men-sejajari langkah kembarannya.

Eunji menengadahkan pandangannya. "Ah!Kalian menungguku?"kata Eunji tak menjawab pertanyaan Jihyun.

"Ada apa? Matamu sembab seperti habis menangis. Tenang saja, noda cola di bajumu sudah memudar kok, nanti direndam sebentar bisa langsung hilang,"ucap Jihyun memeriksa bekas tumpahan cola di baju Eunji.

"Ah..yeah..."

Yoongi-pun maju menghampiri keduanya. "Lihat...ini gantungan yang kamu pilih. Aku sudah membelikannya,"kata Yoongi seraya mengulurkan sebuah gantungan ' _Love Bunny'_ pilihan Eunji sebelumnya.

"Oh!Kau membelikannya _sunbae_?Aaahh.. _.mianhae_ , jadi berapa harganya _sunbae_?"kata Eunji panik.

" _It's ok,_ itu hadiah untukmu, tak perlu membayarnya. Lihat..aku juga membeli milikku,"ucap Yoongi sambil menunjukkan gantungan _'Good Luck Turtle'_ miliknya.

"Huwaaaa... _khamsahamnida_ Yoongi _sunbae_!"kata Eunji girang.

"Ah..yeah...sama-sama"

Jihyun pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa kau senang Eunji-ya?"ujarnya sambil menyikut lengan sahabatnya itu.

" _Thanks God_!"kata Eunji berbinar.

"Kajja!kita lanjutkan menjelajah permainan di sini, mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum jam makan siang,"himbau Yoongi pada kedua anak didiknya tersebut.

'Dua?'

'Ngomong-ngomong...dimana Taehyung ya? Tadi aku yakin dia berdiri di belakang Eunji, tapi kenapa tidak ada?'gumam Jihyun melihat sekelilingnya heran.

.

.

.

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

'Huuuft...'

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

'Haaaaah'

 _Tep_

 _tep_

'Hsssssh...'

Tep

Tep

"Arrrrrrrggghhhh"umpat Taehyung kesal. Ia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan di luar area Lotte World.

'Aku tak pernah melihat Eunji menangis seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak lagi semenjak kelinci kesayangannya mati setelah 2 minggu membelinya. Dia _yeoja_ yang tegar. Sangat tegar hingga ia tak segan berkelahi dengan _namja_ nakal yang mengganggunya. Tapi hanya karena hal seperti tadi?

"OH DAMN IT!"teriak Taehyung frustasi.

'Aku benar-benar tak ingin Eunji memiliki _namjachingu_ , entah itu Yoongi _sunbae_ atau siapapun. Tapi aku tak ingin melihat Eunji menangis lagi seperti tadi. Arrrgggh...kau curang Eunji-ya..menangis seperti itu melanggar aturan...itu ilegal. Karena...jika kau menangis...aku tak bisa mengganggumu lagi...'

.

.

.

Tok..tok...tok...

"Tae kau di dalam?Bisa keluar sebentar?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Taehyung dalam kamarnya.

' _Eunji?_ ' pikirnya lekas beringsut menuju arah suara dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

'Cklek'

"Kau menghindariku sejak sepulang dari Lotte World kemarin. Apa kau berniat menghindariku selamanya?"cecar Eunji tepat saat wajah Taehyung menyembul di balik pintu yang dibukanya.

"Ah...ani. Tap-.."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin? Aku sedih saat kamu sengaja menumpahkan cola ke bajuku. Tapi yang lebih membuatku sedih, saat kamu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberi kabar pada kami. Jika kamu mau pulang duluan, bilang pada seseorang. Kamu tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya kami?"

" _Mi-mianhae..."_

"Yeah... _i was so happy_ , Yoongi sunbae membelikan gantungan kunci yang aku inginkan kemarin. Karena aku lagi senang, jadi kau kumaafkan kali ini. _Let's make up!"_

" _Jinjja!_ Kau memaafkanku?"

"Yeah"

"Asssaaaa! _Gumawo_ Eunji-ya!Kau memang yang terbaik!"seru Taehyung girang.

"But..."

" _But?"_ Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Eunji mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya!Jika kau melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya, Aku Akan Benar-Benar Membencimu!"

"aah..aahaa..ha..."

" _Stop being so childishly possesive of me. Grow Up Somehow!"_ katanya final.

"Urrrgh..."

**************BMT**************

Keesokan harinya di sekolah...

"Hai guys.. lihat...aku baru membeli _lipbalm_ kemarin..aku suka sekali warnanya. Gimana? Bagus kan?"

"Waaah...iya..cocok sekali warnanya dengan bibirmu. Oh ya Eunji-ya lihatlah kemari..."

Jam kosong memang hal yang menyenangkan bagi murid-murid. Apalagi saat tak ada tugas yang ditinggalkan. Wali kelas hanya berpesan bahwa para murid tidak diperkenankan keluar kelas. Jadilah di kelas banyak yang mengisi waktunya dengan bermain gadget, membaca komik, atau bahkan merumpi (?) seperti yang dilakukan para _yeoja_ di kelas itu.

'Huft...memang ya.. _.yeoja_ itu sukanya ngomongin hal-hal yang gak penting. _Make up_ lah.. _fashion_ lah...kadang juga ngomongin _namja-namja_ yang mereka sukai...ish..sangat membosankan,'gumam Taehyung melihat segerombolan _yeoja_ yang tengah merumpi di sekitar bangku Naeun.

'Mendingan juga ngobrolin _game_...olahraga..atau apalah gitu yang asik dikit...,'Taehyung kembali menatap arah kerumunan _yeoja_ di kelasnya tersebut. 'Tapi Eunji kelihatannya sangat menikmati obrolan itu, dia semakin berubah. Dulu dia hanya mau bermain denganku karena menganggap bahwa permainan _yeoja_ itu membosankan, tapi sekarang...dia sudah terlihat alami saat berkumpul dan bermain dengan mereka..arrrgh... _She's quickly becoming an ordinary girl_..'pikirnya saat melihat wajah berbinar Eunji di antara kerumunan teman _yeoja_ nya.

.

.

"Jadi...pertama kamu harus mengisi dan menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran tim untuk turnamen, lalu datang ke _technical meeting_ , membuat jadwal latihan, mempersiapkan kostum dan perlengkapan lain yang dibutuhkan,"kata Luna, manajer tim basket _namja_ yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan jabatannya pada Taehyung karena sudah kelas 3. Ia memberikan daftar tugas untuk Taehyung selaku manajer baru untuk persiapan turnamen basket.

"Selama latihan kamu harus mengecek waktu, menyiapkan minuman untuk pemain, mencatat skor, hmm...dan apalagi ya? Oya...bertemu alumni dan klub majalah sekolah!"tambahnya mengingatkan.

"What?Semua tugas itu?Apa semua itu tugasku?,"tanya Taehyung tak percaya.

Gila aja...Taehyung berinisiatif mendaftar menjadi manajer tim basket _namja_ hanya agar bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunji. Sebenarnya dia ingin masuk tim Eunji saja agar lebih dekat dan mudah untuk mengawasi kembarannya, tapi mempertimbangkan jenis olahraga berat seperti basket bukan _style_ nya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjadi manajer saja, tugas yang mudah dan ringan...pikirnya. Tapi... apa-apaan tugas ini?

"Tenang saja...aku akan membantumu sebelum aku berhenti. Jadi kita lakukan ini berdua,"jawab Luna yang merasa kasihan karena sepertinya Taehyung belum berpengalaman dengan tugas yang ia berikan.

"Eurgghh...baiklah kalu begitu..."

"Hahaha...semangat!kamu pasti bisa Taehyung- _ssi_!"

.

.

 _At Boys Basketball Club's Room..._

"Arrrgggh...harusnya aku tak mengambil tugas jadi manajer ini. Kirain aja tugasnya ringan...eeh..ternyata lebih berat daripada pemain basketnya..."keluh Taehyung saat melihat ulang catatan tugas yang diberikan oleh Luna _sunbae_ tadi.

'Huft..sekarang aku tak bisa mengganggu Eunji dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ , dan aku hanya terjebak di antara setumpuk tugas ini...apa mungkin sebaiknya aku dulu tak usah datang ke sekolah ini? Hmmm...apa aku kembali saja ke sekolah lamaku ya?'

'Tapi aku tak ingin jauh dari Eunji. Aisshh...mungkin aku memang _childish_ dan egois...mungkin aku salah...'

Selesai mengurus formulir pedaftaran, Taehyung hanya mondar-mandir di ruang klub memikirkan nasibnya yang semakin tak jelas...

"Cling!"

"Haah?Apa ini? Ikan..."Taehyung menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersenggol kakinya.

"Tapi tak seperti ikan...ini tak ada ekornya. Trus ini ada lubang seperti cincin di sini...gantungan kunci yang aneh..."katanya saat mengamati sebuah gantungan kunci yang berbentuk mirip dengan ikan tak berekor.

"Uhm...itu kunci lokerku!"sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Taehyung. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub.

"Jungkook?"

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

Hem...hem...

gimana? gimana? udah agak panjangan belum?

Sebenarnya untuk chapter ini mau Sei lanjutin sampai +3k, sampai part Taehyung ama Jungkook gitu

Tapi apa daya...sudah larut untuk melanjutkan...hahaha

Oke deh..buat KookV/VKook shipper ditunggu aja ya...

Haduuh...rasanya gak enak gini nih bikin orang nunggu, padahal diri sendiri paling males kalo disuruh nunggu

Mianhae yeorobun...Jeongmal mian updatenya kayak siput lomba maraton...*bow

Hmmm...udah pada baca prolog WGM belum kira2? Sei juga mau minta maaf nih...WGM nya belum bisa update juga.

InsyaAllah kalo tugas Sei udah kelar..mau lanjutin WGM nya juga..hehe

 _Oya tak lupa Sei mau ucapin makasih banget yang udah baca, follow, and favorite in ff ini._

 _And **Big Thanks** to readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngasih review di ff ini.._

 **TaeKai:** _ini sudah dilanjut sayang...waah samaan donk sukanya sama Eunji. Pasti menggemaskan deh kalo Tae pake wig panjang kan ya..hahaha...KookV?VKook?Mari kita nantikan chapter selanjutnya..*wink||_ **LianaPark:** _makasih...ini sudah dilanjut say..semoga suka..^^_ || **hiluph166:** _wuaaah...mian..mian..Sei emang kurang peka kalo gak dispam komen..hahaha canda...okey ini sudah dilanjut..makasih loh udah mau nunggu fic ini.._ || **taehyungkece:** _VKook/KookV/YoonJi/YoonV ya?hahaha silahkan temukan di chapter2 selanjutnya...hmm...gimana ya?mungkin Yoongi menyukai...ku (?)*dilempar readers_ ||Guest (Ranran) _: wah..baguslah kalo bisa bikin kamu penasaran..hehe..maaf nih ngaret updatenya.._.|| **KaApple01:** _Makasiih udah mau meluangkan waktu mereview..kutunggu review selanjutnya..hehe..yaah..nantikan saja apakah Taehyung sama Yoongi..ataukah sama saya?*peace_ ||Guest: wah..mian..sepertinya belum di chapter ini..hehe...stay tune di BMT ya...

 **Selamat membaca and See you next chapter!**

 **Oya...Sei mau ngucapin "Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Bagi yang Beragama Islam"**

 **Mari perbanyak amalan di bulan penuh berkah ini...**

 **Semoga amal-amal kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Amiin.**


	4. Announce

Assalamu'alaikum .

Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada yang kecewa karena chapter ini bukan lanjutan dari BMT.

Chapter ini aku pakai buat nge-post sesuatu yaang menurut aku penting.

Oke gak usah berbelit-belit,

Setelah update chapter 3 di awal puasa kemaren aku emang jarang, sampe bisa dibilang gak pernah buka ffn. Baru semalem aku buka ffn n ngecek komen2 di story aku.

Ada 1 komen yang bikin aku tersinggung. Sebenernya aku coba mendam aja sih, cuma kalo gak dilurusin bakal tambah salah paham. Okey..bukannya aku lebay n gak mau dikritik sama orang lain. Aku _welcome_ kok sama kritikan yang membangun. Asal bukan komen yang seenaknya nge _judge_ orang tanpa penelusuran dulu.

Dari awal aku sudah ngasih pesan ya kalo ff BMT ini _re-write_ dari manga. Judul manga dan authornya juga aku cantumkan di sana dengan AMAT SANGAT JELAS karena aku **bold** tulisannya. **Mint-na Bokura** oleh **Wataru Yoshizumi**. Aku juga sudah jelasin kalo chapter-chapter awal ceritanya sama persis dengan manga itu. PESAN ITU JUGA UDAH AKU TULIS DI AWAL SETIAP CHAPTER. Manga ini favorite aku dari jaman aku SMP sampai sekarang. Dan aku tertarik buat nge- _rewrite_ manga itu ke dalam bentuk fanfic dengan cast member BTS. Tau kan maksud re- _write_ itu apa? MENULIS ULANG. Jadi ide cerita 100% aku ngikutin dari manga itu. Aku menuliskan ulang dialog dari manga karya Yoshizumi itu. Mungkin sudah sejak tahun 2014 yang lalu aku mulai me re- _write_ manga ini, pernah aku post dengan akun berbeda. Namun karena akun itu udah gak aku pakai makanya aku post lagi di akun ini.

Tau kan gimana penulisan cerita dalam sebuah manga itu? Ya, cuma dialog2 dalam balon percakapan di dekat gambar karakter yg berbicara, meski begitu kita paham membacanya karena didukung dengan gambaran-gambaran karakter oleh komikusnya. Nah...kalo di fanfic, gak mungkin kan aku cuma tulisin dialog2nya aja, ntar yang ada pembaca malah bingung. Jadi **peran author** dalam me _re-write_ sebuah manga/film/drama ke dalam sebuah fanfic itu **mencantumkan dialog, menambahkan cerita-cerita pendukung untuk memperjelas ekspresi, situasi, sifat, sikap dll** yang **membuat pembaca paham dengan cerita itu**. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang beranggapan "ah..cuma _re-write_..nulis ulang mah gampang", okey..untuk nulis ulang dialognya emang gampang..tapi untuk bikin dialog-dialog itu bisa dibaca dengan enak dan lancar selancar membaca novel itu yang sulit, karena harus memutar otak juga menyusun kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang sesuai untuk mendukung cerita. Aku-pun juga belum mahir dan masih dalam tahap belajar dalam me- _rewrite_ manga ini. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat untuk MENGHARGAI KARYA SETIAP AUTHOR.

Kenapa aku curhat panjang lebar seperti ini?

Karena, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. ADA 1 KOMEN YANG BIKIN AKU TERSINGGUNG.

Jadi aku mau meluruskan, Mbak atau Mas yang merasa komen di tanggal 26 Juni. Bisa dibaca kan, bagaimana aku mulai menuliskan Because of My Twin ini? Dan darimana ide cerita ini berasal? Jadi dengan ini aku nyatakan kalau aku **BUKAN MALING FIC** atau **PLAGIAT** dari author fandom lain. Aku bahkan gak tau ada cerita dari author fandom lain yang mirip kayak gini seperti yang ANDA bilang di komen. Jadi atas dasar apa ANDA bilang aku maling fic? Aku juga tau kok gimana etika jadi author, makanya aku selalu mencantumkan sumber bila memang ide cerita bukan murni dari otak aku sendiri.

Nah..aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar ya. Semoga bisa dijadikan perhatian untuk semuanya. **Membuat sebuah karya itu pasti sulit** , dan **mem-plagiat** berarti **tidak menghargai** si pembuat karya. Dan, pembaca **yang menuduh** seorang author adalah **plagiat** **tanpa berpikir atau mengecek kebenarannya**..itu menurut aku adalah **orang yang paling tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain**. Kalau mau komen, mau nuduh...dicek dulu Mbak/Mas..bener ato nggak. Jangan asal nge _judge_ gitu. NgeJUDGE juga ada etikanya Mbak/Mas!. Padahal udah jelas banget kan itu tulisannya kalo ini _re-write_ dari manga Mint-na Bokura karya Wataru Yoshizumi yang pastinya ide cerita ya dari author manga nya lah, aku cuma memiliki ide untuk cast2, dan penyesuaian ceritanya. Jadi dilihat darimana aku plagiat dari author fandom lain yang bahkan aku gak tau siapa dan ceritanya bagaimana? Kecuali kalau ANDA juga menuduh Wataru Yoshizumi mem-plagiat karya author yang ANDA maksud.

Yah...silahkan dinilai sendiri ajalah...aku cuma mau meluruskan aja dengan cerita kayak gini.

Padahal udah berniat mau ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi _mood_ langsung turun drastis. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak akan update chapter 4 dalam waktu dekat. Mohon pengertiannya buat pembaca setia BMT.

Oya...

Karna ini masih bulan syawal, aku juga mau ngucapin "SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1437H"

-Taqabalallahu Minna Wa Minkum, Shiyamana Wa Shiyamakum, Taqabbal Ya Kariim, Ja'alanallahu Wa iyyakum Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Aamiin—

Semoga kita masih dipertemukan dengan Ramadhan dan Idul Fitri tahun depan. Aamiin.

Wassalamu'alaikum .


	5. Chapter 4

Hei..hei...Sei baru balik lagi ke peradaban nih...bawa chapter 4 ny BMT

Masih ada yang nungguin fic ini gak ya? :P

.

**************BMT**************

 **Because of My Twins [It's Mint Na Bokura Remake]**

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Comedy, School-life

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Eunji, Jeon Jungkook, Yui, Min Yoongi, _and others_

 **Disclaimer : BTS beolng to themselves. Mint Na Bokura created by Wataru Yoshizumi. I just re-write this story because i like them.**

**************BMT**************

...

..

.

" _Arrrgggh...harusnya aku tak mengambil tugas jadi manajer ini. Kirain aja tugasnya ringan...eeh..ternyata lebih berat daripada pemain basketnya..."keluh Taehyung saat melihat ulang catatan tugas yang diberikan oleh Luna sunbae tadi._

' _Huft..sekarang aku tak bisa mengganggu Eunji dengan Yoongi sunbae, dan aku hanya terjebak di antara setumpuk tugas ini...apa mungkin sebaiknya aku dulu tak usah datang ke sekolah ini? Hmmm...apa aku kembali saja ke sekolah lamaku ya?'_

' _Tapi aku tak ingin jauh dari Eunji. Aisshh...mungkin aku memang childish dan egois...mungkin aku salah...'_

 _Selesai mengurus formulir pedaftaran, Taehyung hanya mondar-mandir di ruang klub memikirkan nasibnya yang semakin tak jelas..._

" _Cling!"_

" _Haah?Apa ini? Ikan..."Taehyung menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersenggol kakinya._

" _Tapi tak seperti ikan...ini tak ada ekornya. Trus ini ada lubang seperti cincin di sini...gantungan kunci yang aneh..."katanya saat mengamati sebuah gantungan kunci yang berbentuk mirip dengan ikan tak berekor._

" _Uhm...itu kunci lokerku!"sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Taehyung. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub._

" _Jungkook?"_

************** **BMT** **************

. .

.

"Ah..iya, kupikir tadi aku kehilangan kunciku di sini. Beruntung kau menemukannya," ucap Jungkook mendekati dan mengambil kunci lokernya dari tangan Taehyung. Tanpa ekspresi dan hendak berlalu begitu saja.

"Oh..gantungan kuncimu aneh sekali,"komentar Taehyung yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Jungkook.

"Ha? Ini? Ini _lure_."kata Jungkook seraya menunjukkan gantungannya kembali.

" _Lure_? Apa itu?"

" _Lure,_ Umpan palsu. Sesuatu yang kau gunakan sebagai pengganti umpan untuk memancing ikan. Daripada menggunakan umpan asli, kami lebih suka menggunakan ini untuk memancing ikan. Design nya bagus, bentuknya seperti ikan kecil. Sangat mudah digunakan untuk mengecoh ikan. Nah ini aku ambil dari alat pancingku, dan aku jadikan gantungan kunci."terang Jungkook panjang lebar. Sepertinya baru pertama kali ini dia bicara sepanjang itu pada orang yang dihindari untuk dia ajak bicara (read:Taehyung).

"Pan...pancing?! Jungkook kau memancing? Mm...Maksudku kau bisa memancing? Ah...ani..ani...maksudku kau suka memancing?,"tanya Taehyung terkejut.

"Yeah...aku sangat suka memancing, bahkan melebihi sukaku pada basket. Tapi sayangnya tak ada klub memancing di sekolah ini,"kata Jungkook menerawang.

' _Ah...sepertinya dia sangat suka sekali memancing.'_ pikir Taehyung.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau tidak ikut ke Lotte World kemarin karena kau pergi memancing?"

"Ya kau benar"

"Oh..jadi itu yang kau lakukan...", Taehyung pun tersenyum ambigu mengingat tebakannya kemarin. _'padahal kemarin aku sudah menggoda Jihyun bahwa namja satu ini sedang kencan..hahaha, ternyata memang sedang kencan, tapi sama ikan...hahaha'_

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Mau menghinaku ya?" ucap Jungkook kesal melihat perubahan raut muka Taehyung.

"Ah..ha..ha,,,ani..ani,,, _mianhae_ bukan maksudku untuk menghinamu. Hanya sedikit mengingat kejadian lucu. Oya, kenapa lebih suka memakai umpan palsu? Apa karena malas menghabiskan uang untuk membeli umpan asli?

"Bukan begitu, dasar bodoh."

' _Urgh...'_ dasar _namja_ sial. Masa Kim Taehyung dikatain bodoh sih?

"Jika kamu letakkan umpan palsu itu pada kail dan menunggunya, itu akan terlihat seperti asli untuk ikan. Dan jika kamu menggerak-gerakkannya, itu akan menarik perhatian ikan. Memancing dengan umpan palsu akan lebih menyenangkan," jelas Jungkook dengan berbinar. Menyadari perubahan sikapnya sendiri, Jungkook segera memalingkan mukanya. "Aish...kenapa aku harus menjelaskan hal yang tidak akan kamu mengerti. Dasar, tidak penting"kata Jungkook berubah ketus.

"Wuaaah...sepertinya seru sekali..."komentar Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook sangka.

"Katakan Jungkook, kapan kau akan pergi memancing lagi?"tanya Taehyung dengan antusias yang sangat berlebihan...menurut Jungkook.

"Haaaah?"

"Hmm?hmm? kapan kau akan pergi lagi?"tanya Taehyung. Kini dengan _aegyo_ -nya. _(Huum...memangnya kamu pikir aegyo-mu mempan untuk orang sedingin Jungkook? -_-)_

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus memberitahu jadwal memancingku padamu? Itukan bukan urusan-"

"Aku ikut!"

"Hah?"

"Iya...aku akan ikut pergi memancing bersamamu,"kata Taehyung bersemangat.

"Heeeeeeeeeh?"

"Jadi kapan kita pergi?"

"Ka-kamu serius?"tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"Serius. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Taehyung heran.

"Hmm...bukan begitu...hanya saja, kupikir kamu ini _yeoja_ yang unik. Aku pikir siswi SMA biasanya tidak tertarik dengan dunia pancing. Mereka lebih suka dengan _make up, fashion_ dan segala _tetek bengeknya,_ "jawab Jungkook sedikit terkesima melihat antusias Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak main-main.

"Ha..ha..benarkah? Tapi tidak ada yang salah kan kalau aku mau ikut memancing?"kata Taehyung sedikit terbata. _'Itu karena aku memang bukan yeoja"kata Taehyung dalam hati._

"Hmm...tak masalah sih untukku. Tapi kita berangkat jam 4 dini hari. Apa kamu tetap ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Gotcha...jam 4 dini hari... _call_! sahut Taehyung sangat antusias. Dari mimik wajahnya sangat terlihat ia tak sabar menunggu saat yang ditentukan Jungkook tiba.

' _Dia serius...'_

 _._

 ****************BMT****************

 **.**

"Huaaaaaaaaa...segar sekali udara di sini!,"teriak Taehyung saat pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di daratan yang baru saja ia datangi. Ya, mereka akhirnya menyepakati pertemuannya pada hari Minggu. Mereka sampai di pemberhentian bus di area danau tempat Jungkook memancing tepat pukul 6 pagi. Perjalanan dari asrama mereka menuju area danau membutuhkan waktu 2 jam, cukup untuk melanjutkan tidur dalam perjalanan setelah waktu tidur mereka yang terpotong sebelumnya. Taehyung merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian Taehyung segera berlari menuju jalan setapak sesaat setelah mereka turun dari bus yang mengantar mereka. Ia berlari-lari sambil melompat-lompat kecil layaknya anak TK yang menemukan mainan baru di depan sekolahnya. Membuat Jungkook menggelengkan kepala heran, ternyata selain cerewet dan suka bertingkah seenaknya _yeoja_ di depannya ini juga sangat kekanakan.

"AAAAAAAH~~BRUKK!"

"Yak! Makanya kalau mau berlarian itu lihat-lihat donk, aish..."teriak Jungkook yang langsung berlari mendekati Taehyung yang sudah teronggok (?) beberapa meter di depannya. Taehyung tergelincir dari jalan pematang yang dilewatinya. Ya..jalan menuju danau itu memang sedikit sulit, setelah mereka melewati jalan setapak mereka masih harus melewati pematang sawah yang agak menanjak untuk masuk ke area utama danau tersebut.

" _Appo_!"balas Taehyung sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan niat hati minta pertolongan Jungkook untuk mengangkatnya. Dengan setengah menggerutu Jungkook pun membantu Taehyung berdiri dengan satu tarikan tangannya. _Heem...sangat tidak romantis, tidak usah dibayangkan bagaimana. Hahahaha._

" _Kajja_ kita lanjutkan perjalanan, kita bisa terlambat gara-gara tingkah kekanakanmu,"kata Jungkook seraya berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Jangan tanya kenapa Jungkook tak membantu Taehyung berjalan, karena jawabannya hanya satu. Jungkook bukan tipe orang se- _care_ itu pada orang berisik yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu yang berhasil merusak ketentraman hidupnya yang sudah ia bangun di sekolahnya selama ini. _Sebenernya hidup Jungkook di sekolah tidak tentram-tentram amat karena banyak juga fans dia di sekolah. Tapi menurut Jungkook, Taehyung itu lebih annoyed daripada para fansnya. Hahaha...setidaknya itu pemikiran Jungkook saat pertama kali mengenal Taehyung._

Dan Taehyung-pun mengikuti langkahnya dengan gerutuan yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

Setelah melewati pematang tersebut mereka sampai pada area danau yang sangat luas. Danau tersebut dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit kecil yang terlihat sangat hijau di musim semi ini. Jungkook segera menghampiri sebuah pondok kecil berbahan kayu di bawah sebuah pohon besar di area danau tersebut. Ada beberapa pondok kecil di sana. Pondok kecil itu terlihat seperti _basecamp_ para pemancing yang sudah biasa memancing di sana. Ada 2 orang pria yang menunggu kedatangan Jungkook di pondok itu yang terlihat melambaikan tangannya saat melihat kedatangan Jungkook.

Waaaaah...Jungkook- _ah_ lihat! Pemandangannya bagus sekali, seleramu keren!,"tiba-tiba teriakan Taehyung terdengar. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia pun merentangkan tangannya dan berusaha menghirup rakus udara segar pagi itu seolah-olah beberapa menit kemudian udara segar itu akan berganti dengan udara yang terkontaminasi dengan polusi kendaraan. _Hei Taehyung-ah, lihatlah di sekelilingmu...area ini benar-benar masih sangat alami tanpa ada kendaraan bermotor yang boleh masuk kawasan itu, jadi hilangkan pikiran negatifmu dan nikmati saja udara dan pemandangannya dengan semestinya, ckckkck..._

"Hai Kookie- _ya_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang pria dengan perawakan tegap yang dilansir berusia 20 tahunan menggunakan snapback hitam khas anak muda. Ya..pria ini sepertinya masih anak kuliahan.

"Ah..baik Jonghyun _hyung_ , dan aku yakin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku dengan _lure_ kesayangan ini, hehe,"jawab Jungkook sambil menunjukkan _lure_ yang sudah seperti jimat baginya. (btw itu _lure_ yang ditemukan Taehyung di ruang klub).

"Ehem...keberuntungan karena _lure_ kesayanganmu atau karena jimat baru kesayanganmu? hem..hem..,"sahut seorang pria yang juga melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook tadi. Sama seperti pria sebelumnya, hanya mungkin tubuhnya agak sedikit berisi dan berotot terlihat sekali seperti orang yang suka menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya di ruang gym.

"Ahaha,,,apa maksudnya Minwoo _hyung_?"tanya Jungkook seraya menjabat tangan yang lebih tua tak mengerti yang dimaksud dengan celetukan _hyung_ nya tersebut.

Minwoo hanya menghendikkan bahu dan mengedipkan mata jahil menunjuk pada _yeoja_ cantik yang masih asik menyegarkan paru-parunya dengan udara danau yang masih murni. Kedua pemuda di sampingnya pun ikut menoleh ke arah pandang Minwoo. Jonghyun yang baru saja paham dengan maksud Minwoo hendak ikut menggoda namun Jungkook terlebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya. Jungkook berlari kecil menuju Taehyung dan menarik lengan kurus itu untuk mengikuti langkah Jungkook di belakang.

"Ah _hyung_ kenalkan, ini murid baru di kelasku sekaligus manajer baru di klub basketku,"kata Jungkook memperkenalkan Taehyung pada dua _hyung_ di depannya.

" _Annyeong sunbaenim_...Kim Taehyung _imnida_ ,"kata Taehyung memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah.. _ne..annyeong...nan_ Lee Jonghyun _imnida_ dan ini Lee Minwoo. Panggil saja kami _oppa_ , kami kakak sepupu Jungkook,"

" _Ne_ ,,Jonghyun _oppa_ , Minwoo _oppa_... _bangapseumnida_.."ucap Taehyung sambil menundukkan badannya. ' _Oppa_? Aku memanggil _namja_ dengan sebutan _oppa? Ewwhh...'tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sedikit mual._

"Waah...jadi ini jimat keberuntunganmu Kookie- _ya_? Seleramu tinggi juga," goda Minwoo yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan injakan super keras dari Jungkook sebagai hadiah celetukan tak berdasar miliknya.

' _Kookie?'_

"Aish... _appo~~,_ jangan hiraukan dia Taehyung- _ah_ , pasti di sekolah dia sangat dingin...padahal aslinya dia itu sang—pff..."

" _Kajja_ kita bergegas memancing...matahari sudah mulai menyapa,"kata Jungkook yang berhasil membungkam mulut ember _hyung_ sepupu tertuanya itu.

"Ahahaha... _kajja_ Taehyung- _ah,_ tak usah heran dengan mereka berdua...mereka memang seperti itu. Nah ini alat pancing untukmu, seperti kata Jungkook matahari sudah mulai melaksanakan tugasnya kita harus bergegas,"Jonghyun membagikan alat pancing serta umpan pada mereka berempat.

Mereka mulai bergegas menuju pinggiran danau. Melepaskan dua perahu kecil dari kaitannya dan mulai menaikinya pelan-pelan. Minwoo mengambil tempat dengan Jonghyun, membiarkan dua sejoli yang menurutnya sangat cocok bila bersama itu mengambil satu perahu untuk mereka berdua. Mereka akan mulai memancing dari tengah danau. Sepertinya Jungkook dan kedua sepupunya sudah sering kemari hingga hafal betul daerah mana saja yang banyak terdapat ikannya. Dua perahu itupun agak berpencar ketika sampai di tengah, bermaksud agar tidak saling menginterupsi kail satu sama lain. Karena memancing sejatinya membutuhkan ketenangan dan kesabaran yang amat besar. _Uppss...bagaimana dengan Taehyung yang tak bisa diam itu?hahaha._

"Yosh!Hari ini aku pasti akan dapat ikan yang sangat besar. _I can feel it_!,"Jungkook mulai memasang _lure_ pada kailnya. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan bagaimana antusias Jungkook saat ini. Ia memang tak perlu memasang umpan pada kailnya karena Jonghyun memberikan alat pancing yang sudah lengkap dengan umpan terpasang pada kailnya.

"Saat umpanmu tergigit jangan panik. Langsung bilang saja padaku."kata Jungkook di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Baik"

"Jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti tanya saja padaku"

"Baik, terima kasih"

Selesai dengan persiapannya, Jungkook segera memposisikan diri bersiap memulai buruannya. Ia berdiri dan mulai mengayunkan alat pancingnya dengan gerakan yang amat sangat elegan yang mampu membuat Taehyung melongo karena terpesona.

' _Wow..that's a smooth motion,,that's cool!_ 'gumam Taehyung dalam hati, diam-diam dia kagum juga dengan kemampuan Jungkook memancing. Ternyata dia tak hanya omong besar, tapi memang jago beneran. _'Okey...Now i will try'_ kata hati Taehyung semakin antusias.

' _Ziuuuuuut'_

' _Ris..ris..ris..'_

' _Ziuuuuuut'_

' _Ris...ris..ris..'_

' _Hmmm...apakah gerakanku tadi sudah benar? Aku yakin umpanku juga akan memikat ikan-ikan di sini dan kemud—'_

!ARRRGGHHH!

"EH...Eh...Ada apa Jungkook- _ah_?"tanya Taehyung panik. Pasalnya tiba-tiba Jungkook berteriak keras saat ia sedang menikmati gerakan _'mari ayunkan pancing kita'_ ke arah air. Ia melihat raut frustasi Jungkook saat itu.

"Ah sial! Kailnya meleset! Hampir saja aku mendapatkannya. Arrrgh... _damn it_!"teriak Jungkook kesal. Benar-benar sisi lain Jungkook.

' _SSHHHSSSSS'_

"Katakan Jungkook, apa maksudmu kailnya meleset?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya. Ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin kail pancing yang terlihat kuat dan elegan itu putus begitu saja.

"Umpanku tadi sudah berhasil menarik perhatian si ikan, dan kemudian saat ikan memakan umpannya kailnya terlepas dan ikannya berenang menjauh,"jelas Jungkook dengan nada kesal yang menggemaskan. Baru kali itu Taehyung melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya di sekolah. Ekspresi kesal layaknya anak kecil yang gagal mendapatkan mainan dari _Ufo Catcher_ setelah ia berhasil menjepit mainannya namun terlepas saat hampir menyentuh lubang keluar.

"Hal itu membuatmu kesal?, kau terlalu serius Jungkook- _ah_ "

"Tentu saja aku kesal! Aku yakin pasti ada ikan besar di sekitar sini. _Damn!_ Aku pasti akan menangkapnya kali ini!,"kata Jungkook kembali menunjukkan semangatnya yang berapi-api.

"Heum..."Taehyung pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan serius kali ini!,"kata Taehyung mengikuti jejak Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook yang begitu bersemangat juga membakar semangatnya. Ia tak mau kalah dengan Jungkook meski ia masih pemancing amatiran. Tapi ia yakin, keberuntungan bukan hanya milik mereka yang sudah ahli saja, namun juga berlaku bagi mereka yang mau berusaha keras.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai!,"aba-aba Jungkook mengawali ayunan pancing mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Beberapa saat itu mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Ternyata memancing bersama Jungkook mampu membuat si hiperaktif Kim Taehyung menjadi sesosok _yeoja_ (?) yang tenang dan damai. Mereka menanti dengan harap-harap umpannya dapat menggaet ikan-ikan yang berenang bebas di bawah sana. Saat keheningan mulai merajai suasana tiba-tiba...

"Umpanku tergigit!"

Ughhh...

"Wow...tarikannya sangat kuat. Bukankah ini ikan yang besar?"Taehyung ikut berdiri mendekat pada Jungkook yang tengah berjuang menyelamatkan tangkapannya kali ini.

"Yosh! Ini sangat menyenangkan. Jangan sampai lepas lagi kali ini!"Jungkook mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap ikan yang berhasil terjerat di kailnya. Ia tak mau gagal lagi kali ini, dengan raut serius dan gerakan ekstra hati-hati ia mulai menarik pancingnya dan mendekatkan sebuah jaring ke arah ikan yang menggigit umpan pada kailnya. Dan...

" _Gotcha! This one is really good size right?...wow_ " pamer Jungkook sambil memegang tangkapan ikan dengan ukuran yang patut dibanggakan. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil tangkapannya.

"Wooowwww... _that's so_ _cool_ Jungkook- _ah_! Kamu benar-benar menangkap ikan ini dengan umpan palsu!"tanggap Taehyung heboh.

"Yep. Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang padamu, firasatku hari ini sangat baik." Balas Jungkook bangga.

"Entah bagaimana ini membuatku semakin _excited_! Aku juga ingin berhasil menangkap ikan! _Go for it!_ Dengan wajah berbinar melihat keberhasilan Jungkook, Taehyung kembali mengarahkan pancingnya ke danau. Antusiasnya semakin bertambah saat itu. Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung. _Semakin menarik saja yeoja ini, pikir Jungkook kala itu._

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Aku tidak bisa memancing..."

"Mungkin ikan-ikan itu tidak tertarik dengan umpanku..."

"Umpanku tak di _notice_ sama sekali..."

"Sepertinya memancing dengan umpan palsu sangat sulit.."

Kata-kata pesimis itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Ya..Taehyung belum berhasil mendapatkan satu ikan pun yang menggigit umpannya. Ia pun menyerah dengan tampang yang sangat menggelikan. _Hey..kemana api semangatmu tadi Taehyung-ssi?_

"Hahaha...gerakan ayunan pancingmu sudah bagus untuk ukuran pemula. Tapi kalau kamu menyerah di sini apa tidak disayangkan? Sudah sampai di sini dan tidak mendapatkan ikan itu pasti sangat membosankan,"kata Jungkook menanggapi keputus-asaan Taehyung. Ya...setelah mendapatkan ikan dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil di awal tadi, Jungkook juga sudah berhasil menangkap beberapa ikan-ikan berukuran sedang, sementara Taehyung belum juga mendapat satu sentuhan ikan pun pada umpannya. Bukan niat hati mengejek Taehyung atau membanggakan dirinya, namun Jungkook hanya tak mau Taehyung menyerah begitu saja sebelum menunjukkan pada Taehyung bagaimana rasa kepuasan saat ia nanti berhasil menangkap ikan pada perjuangannya seharian ini. _Well...sejak kapan rasa kepuasan Taehyung menjadi tanggung jawabmu Jungkook-ssi?Eum?_

"Oh..tapi Jungkook- _ah_ , aku tak merasa sia-sia datang kesini. Aku bisa melihatmu berhasil menangkap ikan tadi, pemandangan di sini juga bagus...dan yang terpenting _i've had a great time here,_ aku ingin datang ke sini lagi jika kau mengijinkan,"kata Taehyung tulus. Entah mengapa seharian bersama Jungkook hari ini membuat dirinya lupa dengan kesedihan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mungkin ia sudah mulai menemukan teman yang cocok dengannya.

"Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya,"kata Jungkook dengan nada lega, tersenyum tulus untuk Taehyung. Tak ada kesan dingin, tak ada nada ketus atau nada malas dalam pembicaraan kali ini. Sepertinya kedua insan ini telah menyadari bahwa mereka mulai merasa nyaman dan mulai menerima satu sama lain. Jungkook, _namja_ populer yang selalu terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dan Kim Taehyung, _namja_ yang terperangkap dalam obrolan segerombolan _yeoja_ berkat aksi penyamarannya. _Hanya saja...perasaan nyaman yang berbeda makna mungkin?_

"Eum"

"Oke kalau begitu _next time_ kita bisa pergi ke Hwacheon. Di sana kita tidak hanya bisa memancing, tapi juga bisa memasak hasil pancingan kita. Selain itu, jika kita kesana saat bertepatan dengan festival Sancheoneo kita bisa menikmati banyak makanan dan permainan tradisional,"usul Jungkook untuk _next trip_ memancing mereka yang ditanggapi dengan ekspresi lapar oleh Taehyung.

"Hei...hei...jangan _mupeng_ begitu, lihat air liurmu tuh,"kata Jungkook menyadarkan imajinasi Taehyung.

"Ah...hahaha... _okey_ Kookie- _ya_ , _let's go to_ Hwacheon!,"teriak Taehyung semangat.

"Yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu?!"

"Eum...tapi itu sangat cocok untukmu Kookie- _ya_ "

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau kau akan kutinggal di sini?" ancam Jungkook dengan muka memerah karena malu. Terima kasih untuk dua _hyung_ sepupunya yang dengan seenaknya memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan kecil mereka di rumah. Dan membeberkannya di tempat umum, parahnya lagi di depan seorang Kim Taehyung. _Yeoja_ super berisik yang sepertinya mulai ia terima menjadi teman _yeoja_ terdekatnya.

"Oke..oke... _peace_ , aku berhenti. Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini _okey,"_ kata Taehyung damai. Meski pemandangan di sana sangat bagus, Ia tak mau ditinggal sendirian di danau itu juga.

"Oya Jung—EH!

 _ **ZZIIIN**_

"YAK! JUNGKOOK-AH!"

" _Wae..wae_ , apakah kamu dapat gigitannya?"

"JUNGKOOK LIHAT INI,,APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!"teriak Taehyung panik. Ada tarikan yang cukup kuat dari pancingnya. Ia pun menggenggam erat-erat alat pancingnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, merasakan sedikit pusing dan perutnya mulai mual karena panik.

" _Start reeling it in! Don't panic_ Taehyung... _slowly...slowly,,"_ kata Jungkook menenangkan. Ia pun segera menghampiri Taehyung dengan jaring panjang di tangannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ cepatlah...aku mulai mual,"ujar Taehyung yang mulai melakukan instruksi Jungkook. Pelan-pelan ia mulai menggulung senar pancingnya, menunggu Jungkook melakukan aksinya.

"Yak.. _great for it. Don't try too hard. That's it! Slowly...Hold on_ , aku akan menangkapnya dengan jaring"Pelan-pelan Jungkook mulai mengarahkan jaringnya pada ikan yang menggigit umpan pada kail Taehyung.

"Yosh! Kau hebat Taehyung- _ah,_ akhirnya perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia. Lihat...kau berhasil menangkap _brown trout_! Ini jenis ikan yang sangat sulit ditangkap. _That's great_ Taehyung- _ah_!" puji Jungkook saat mereka berhasil mengamankan ikan tangkapan Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepertinya sensasi keberhasilan menangkap ikan sangat membuat dirinya _shock_ tak percaya.

' _I did it...i really did it..'_

" _I really caught a fish with a lure! BANZAI! BANZAI!,"_ teriak Taehyung gembira. Ia merasakan kepuasan yang sangat luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba memancing ikan di danau lepas dengan menggunakan umpan palsu! Hey...ini sangat _amazing_!

" _Okey...okey_...mari kita rayakan keberhasilan ini. _Say cheese_..."kata Jungkook sembari memposisikan diri memotret Taehyung yang sudah berpose dengan ikan hasil tangkapannya. Yup, selain alat pancing, Jungkook juga tak lupa membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen-momen memancingnya. Hal ini selalu ia lakukan ketika memancing dengan dua _hyung_ nya.

"Yihaaaa...dengan ini aku bisa pulang dan tidur nyenyak nanti malam, hahaha,"kata Taehyung masih dengan senyum yang mengembangkan. Mereka pun mulai mengemasi peralatan mereka dan mulai menuju pinggir danau karena hari sudah mulai sore. Pengalaman memancing pertamanya sukses memberikan kesan yang sangat membekas di hatinya. Senyum kepuasan tak luntur sedikit pun sampai mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. _Lihat Jungkook-ssi, sepertinya kewajibanmu hari ini sudah terpenuhi...dan hey..apa kalian sadar? Taehyung-ah? Sejak kapan kau memanggil yeoja berisik itu dengan panggilan yang sangat hangat?_

.

 ****************BMT****************

.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , _let's go to_ kantin!"

" _Okey"_

 _SIIIIIIIIING_

 _ **?EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?**_

' _Hey..apakah mereka berdua berkencan?'_

' _What a shock!'_

' _Jungkook si anti yeoja itu akhirnya punya yeojachingu?'_

Yaah...antara lain seperti itulah bisik-bisik yang membuat kegaduhan di kelas X-B sesaat setelah Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan mengajaknya ke kantin yang langsung disetujui dengan Jungkook tanpa ada protes sedikit pun.

"Wow...bagaimana cara Taehyung mendapatkannya dengan begitu cepat?,"tanya Jihyun pada Eunji saat mereka bersama menuju kantin. Eunji hanya melihat adik kembarnya yang terlihat lebih ceria saat ini. Taehyung terlihat sangat antusias berceloteh ria dengan Jungkook yang sesekali menanggapi dengan senyum mengembang. _Heol_...ini pemandangan yang sangat baru bagi seluruh penghuni _ARMY Senior High Boarding Schoo_ _l._

"Tapi Jungkook- _ah_ , saat kita memancing kemarin aku melihat karaktermu yang berbeda."kata Taehyung di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Begitukah?"

"Eum... _it's so_! Tapi saat di sekolah kamu jadi manusia pendiam dan tidak terlihat ramah. Orang-orang berpikir kau itu sangat _cool_..."tambah Taehyung melanjutkan. " _Then i found you had a hot and passionate side._ Saat kailmu terlepas dan ikannya gagal kau tangkap itu. Hehehe..."Taehyung kembali memamerkan _rectangle smile_ nya.

"Ah... _sorry about that_ "kata Jungkook yang entah jadi merasa bersalah dengan pemikiran orang-orang.

" _No..no...no need to feel sorry_. Itu kan sudah sifat alami."Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan (?) tangannya pertanda Jungkook tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Ah ya Jungkook- _ah,_ aku suka dengan sisi lainmu lebih daripada _trout*_." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum yang menurut Jungkook terlihat sangat manis. _Hei Kim Taehyung...aku ingatkan untuk hati-hati dengan perkataanmu dan setiap tindakan kecilmu karena itu akan berdampak fatal bagi..._

 _Blush_ _/_

 _Eugghh_... _sepertinya peringatanku sangat terlambat..._

" _Th—Thanks..."_ ucap Jungkook yang kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya masih dengan pipinya yang memerah.

' _Eum...this lunch is delicious..nyam...nyam...'pikir Taehyung ceria._

Oke...abaikan pikiran Taehyung yang hanya tentang makanan. Ia tak sadar satu kalimat terakhirnya telah menggoyahkan pertahanan hati seseorang.

" _That's nice, they're having fun. I'm jealous."_ gumam Jihyun yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Eunji saat mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas.

.

 ****************BMT****************

.

"Entah bagaimana, rumor tentang _couple_ baru sudah menyebar dengan cepat,"kata Eunji membuka percakapan. Ia mengajak Taehyung untuk membicarakan hal yang sangat penting, setidaknya itu menurut Eunji karena Taehyung terlihat begitu santai.

"Jungkook dan aku maksudnya? _How strange. We're just best buddies_."balas Taehyung dengan santainya. Ia juga sudah mendengar rumor itu dan, hei..ia cuma menganggap Jungkook teman baiknya. ' _Couple?_ Lucu sekali...mereka berdua sama-sama _namja_ ingat?'gumam Taehyung tak habis pikir dengan rumor yang tersebar di sekolahnya. _Hei Taehyung-ssi, sepertinya kepalamu habis terbentur tembok ya? Kamu tidak ingat penampilanmu saat ini eoh?_

"Tapi Tae, _i think this is a little bad"_

" _Don't worry...don't worry_ , Jungkook _is a great guy_. Akhirnya meski dengan kostum ini aku menemukan teman yang menarik, sepaham, dan aku nyaman dengannya. _I'm so happy_."kata Taehyung dengan mata berbinar.

"Menunggumu ditolak oleh Yoongi sunbae itu melelahkan _. I don't share any interests with the girls, it's been a real tortue_ ,"jujur Taehyung. Melihatnya Eunji-pun tak tega untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya meski sempat kesal juga dengan harapan Taehyung tentang penolakan Yoongi.

" _So_...sampai saat kau ditolak Yoongi _sunbae_ , aku akan menjadi _best buddies_ dengan Jungkook. _I'll make this frienship work_!,"putus Taehyung dengan menampakkan _rectangle smile_ andalannya.

"Eugh... _but it's not good_ Tae- _ah_. Karena hanya kamu yang berpikir kalian itu _best buddies_ , itu tidak berlaku bag—Yak! Dengarkan kalau seseorang sedang bicara padamu Tae- _ah_!,"kata Eunji yang tak sempat terdengar oleh Taehyung karena ia telah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunji yang masih memikirkan tentang kedekatan TaeKook.

Bukannya ia tak setuju jika Taehyung berteman dengan Jungkook, ia malah senang akhirnya Taehyung mendapatkan teman yang bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti teman-teman Taehyung di sekolahnya yang lama. Tapi dengan penampilan Taehyung saat ini Eunji tak mau akhirnya hubungan pertemanan mereka berakhir dengan tidak sehat. Karena ia tahu, cara Jungkook saat memandang Taehyung di kantin waktu itu...bukan cara seseorang yang memandang teman terbaiknya, tetapi kurang lebih sama dengan cara Eunji memandang Yoongi.

.

 ****************BMT****************

.

"Huh, cara yang licik sekali Taehyung- _ssi_!"

"Eum?,"Taehyung menoleh pada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. _Hei tidakkah kalian melihat semangat Taehyung yang sedang melakukan tugas manajernya dengan perasaan gembira itu? Aku harap kalian tidak mengganggu moodnya_.

"Kau mendaftar menjadi manajer klub basktet _namja_ agar kau bisa dekat dengan Jungkook kan?, kau pura-pura tertarik dengan dunia pancing supaya Jungkook berpikir kalau kalian memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, lalu kau memaksanya untuk mengajakmu pergi memancing agar bisa berduaan dengannya kan?!" tuduh seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang menghampiri Taehyung bersama dua antek-anteknya. Sepertinya mereka fans dari si populer Jungkook.

"Dan kau bilang kalian tidak _dating_ dan hanya berteman?Huh...dasar _yeoja_ licik!"

"Kami sangat paham bahwa Jungkook selama ini tidak menyukai _yeoja_ , jika ada _yeoja_ yang menyatakan perasaannya pasti langsung dia tolak dengan tegas dengan alasan ia tidak tertarik. Maka dari itu kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu dan bilang kalau kalian hanya berteman. Karena kau tidak menyatakan perasaan padanya maka ia tidak bisa menolakmu. Itu hanya alasan agar kau bisa tetap dekat-dekat dengannya kan?!"cecar mereka tak memberikan waktu bagi Taehyung untuk menjawabnya.

" _Stop pretending you're friends, confess your love to him clearly_!"perintah mereka final. _Hey Taehyung, berikan mereka air. Sepertinya mereka butuh penyegaran untuk tenggorokan mereka setelah mengomel berbusa-busa padamu..hahahaha_

" _Whew..._ apakah kalian pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Jungkook dan ditolaknya secara terang-terangan?"kata Taehyung dengan santai menanggapi ocehan _yeoja_ yang menurutnya sangat tak bermutu itu.

" _WHAT?!"_

"Jika kalian marah, jangan melimpahkan kekesalan itu padaku. Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu salah. Jangan marah jika tebakan kalian itu salah,"kata Taehyung tegas. _Oh hell_... _apalagi ini? Tak cukupkah rumor menggelikan tentang mereka itu beredar dan sekarang apa? Segerombolan fans Jungkook memintanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya agar ia ditolak oleh Jungkook? Hei..hei..perasaan apa coba? Perasaan ingin jadi sahabat?,"pikir Taehyung gemas._

" _Ugh...SHE MAKE ME MAD!_ APA-APAAN SIKAPNYA ITU?!KAU INI MEMANG SANGAT MENY—"

"Hey... _stop it!_ Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada manajer kami, akan aku dengarkan,"interupsi Jungkook saat _yeoja_ berkuncir dua di sana hendak mengarahkan tamparannya pada Taehyung.

"Jung-kook?"eja Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook mendekat ke arah mereka. Entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba saja Jungkook sudah ada di situ.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"kata Jungkook mengintimidasi.

"Ah..Oh,,, _No—nothing_!"teriak mereka tergagap melihat orang yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba hadir di tengah mereka. Mereka pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook. _Ah...hopeless girl..._

" _Are you ok_?"tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung ketika para fansnya telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Oh _..yeah i'm OK_!"jawab Taehyung dengan mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum yang saat ini mulai disukai Jungkook.

"Ah..itu pasti berat. Sini aku bantu bawa," tawar Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung membawa tiga botol besar air minum yang hendak dibawakan untuk anggota klub basket. Ya...Taehyung tadi sedang bertugas mengambilkan minuman untuk klub basket yang sedang latihan di lapangan _in-door_. Tapi sudah beberapa menit Taehyung tak kunjung kembali, akhirnya Jungkook berinisiatif untuk menyusulnya.

"Oh.. _Thank you_. Aku akan membawa yang satunya,"kata Taehyung menerima tawaran Jungkook dengan senang hati.

Tak mau membuat anggota klubnya kehausan, mereka pun segera kembali ke lapangan basket. Berjalan beriringan dengan obrolan ringan layaknya sepasang kekasih jika kita lihat dari belakang. Tak mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

" _That's way i said this is bad_ Tae- _ah_ ,"gumam Eunji. Ya...saat Eunji melihat Jungkook bergegas menyusul Taehyung, ia putuskan untuk mengikutinya...dan _hell..._ apa yang ia takutkan pun terjadi...

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 ****************BMT****************

 _._

 _*trout = ikan yang berhasil Taehyung tangkap saat memancing_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Finally...i comeback again!_

 _anybody miss me?_

Yeah...gimana TaeKook _moment_ nya?

Di sini ada _special cameo_ yah..hehehe...Lee Jonghyun [CN Blue] dan Lee Minwoo [Shinwaa] yang jadi sepupu _uri_ Jungkook.

Kenapa mengambil 2 nama itu? Yah..karena beberapa waktu yang lalu Sei sempat mendengar kabar kalau Jonghyun punya hobi baru yaitu 'memancing', wow itu pas banget dengan _scene_ ini. Dan untuk Minwoo _ahjussi_..hehehe...itu karena _uri_ Kookie pernah ikut _VS Bromance_ dengan Minwoo.

Ah...Mungkin kalian sudah bosan dengan permintaan maafku..

Sekali lagi Sei minta maaf karena _update_ kali ini lama banget..hehe

Ah..ya, untuk insiden yang lalu Sei juga minta maaf karena mengganggu kenyamanan para _readers_.

Ya semoga saja dengan penjelasan Sei yang kemarin bisa memberi pencerahan untuk semuanya.

Dan Sei sangat berterima kasih sekali buat teman-teman yang masih tetap memberi semangat dan _support_ buat Sei, baik yang melalui komen maupun yang melalui PM.

Eeeeem...sebenarnya telat updatenya fic ini bukan karena masalah itu saja sih, tapi juga karena kesibukan Sei akhir-akhir ini. Banyak tugas yang harus Sei selesaikan.

Okey...sekali lagi terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang memberi _support_ , memberikan _review_ , dan kalian yang masih tetap setia menunggu _update_ nya fic ini.

 **rssk:** yah,,,jangan sampai lumutan donk, hehehe...Iya tuh si Tae napa juga gangguin Eunji mulu?mending sama aku kan? eh?|| **TaeKai** : bayangin muka Tae aja, suaranya jangan..hahaha, nih udah dilanjut lagi say...|| **NccArt** : Iya nih...muka Tae emang mengundang tamparan orang...gemes kan yah..salam kenal juga, hey komenmu sangat menghiburku btw...kutunggu komen selanjutnya..^^|| **Ranran** : Duh...mian, untuk chapter kemaren memang belum ada. Nah.. _here we go_ ,,TaeKook _moment_ here...|| **A.m.s taetae95** : yep... _this is_ TaeKook _moment_ say..makasih..mungkin iya dia kurang kerjaan..hahaha|| **shabila** : ini sudah dilanjut say...silahkan dibaca..|| **nagi** : _here we go dear_..|| **taehyungkece** : emang Taehyung tuh sukanya jadi rebutan..wkwkwk|| **sung hyeyoo** : maaf lama updatenya T.T|| **kanataruu** : haha..scene Eunji dan Taehyung emang banyak karena permasalahan awal berasal dari mereka berdua|| **KMMkookV** : yuhuu..sudah update chingu-ya..|| **LianaPark** : Thanks dear, tetep lanjut donk..|| **Guest** : Yep..sudah dilanjut..||Linkz account: bener..tabok aja tuh si Tae .|| **taeitaeiyokkok** : sudah dilanjut say...hehe..sudah aku _bold_ loh ya..:D|| **Kiki** : makasih...semoga makin suka ya..^^

 _Arigatou...Khamsahamnida_...Terima kasih..^^

 ** _See you later..._**


End file.
